Still Alive: A Danganronpa Story
by Official Detective Kyoko
Summary: A Danganronpa Fanfiction based around the Roblox roleplay group known as DB Danganronpa. The story is a mix of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 3: Mirai-hen. I will update this story about 3 times a month. If there is a certain character you want to survive, vote from him/her! Thank you for reading this fanfiction :)
1. The Awakening

The clock is ticking.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Then it stops.

Silence fills the area.

Despair, fills the area.

The only thing you hear is your heavy breathing.

You have multiple thoughts in your mind.

You don't want to open your eyes.

Even you know that you have to.

You are scared.

You exist, for a reason.

But you don't know it yet.

Soon you will find out.

 **DAY 1, ? STUDENTS REMAINING**

As you open your eyes from your sleep, you see a dusty roof.

Your head hurts like it had been hit with a spiked baseball bat multiple times.

Blood is coming from your left ear.

You try to stand up, only to fall back.

"Gods Sake!" You shout.

At last, you get up.

But you're still in a bad condition.

"It feels like i am on drugs or something..." You thought.

After you start feeling slightly better, you start to see properly.

There's a clear vision of the room you're in.

There is a couple of tables and chairs placed randomly.

Vines are growing from the roof, and there is a single window, but it is covered with a wooden plate.

The floor is extremely dusty, making breathing almost impossible.

As you try to open the window, you notice something very strange.

There is dried blood everywhere.

Literally everywhere, at the roof, floor, walls, everywhere...

You start to destroy the window.

It has been sealed with iron bults

The window finally breaks apart.

You amaze at what you are seeing.

"This is impossible..." You mumble to yourself.

You see millions of trees.

There is a huge river splitting the forest.

A mountain can be seen at the distance.

The sun is shining through the window.

There are birds flying through the sky. As they fly away, you start thinking.

What is this place?

Why am i here?

What is going on?

How do i leave this place?

...

...

...

No words could describe the view.

No words could explain your feelings.

No words could explain your confusion.

It starts to rain outside. A rainbow can be seen.

You decide to look at the stopped clock.

"There's no batteries..." You mumble.

As you start looking through the room, you find batteries on top of a table.

"Thank god they fit..." You say relieved.

You insert the batteries inside the clock.

The clock starts to tick again.

It automatically sets the time to 7AM.

"Its morning now?" You ask yourself.

Suddenly.

Out of nowhere.

A sound can be heard.

CLICK

Then a door opens up.

You start to think.

"My mom had always taught to be a good kid. Always good grades, many trophies from different activities, and the list goes on...

And now, i am in a random persons house investigating..." You think to yourself.

"What if there's a person living here? What if this is one of those typical slasher movies?" You ask like you had just seen a ghost.

You're terrified to death, but you still decide to exit the room.

Your heart starts to pound like crazy.

"No boogies yet..." You think.

In front of you, is a long hallway. It seems that there are multiple rooms.

The walls are made out of steel, the floor is wooden, and there are spider webs and vines growing everywhere.

"No, not spiders!" You shout.

There are no windows, but there are small creaks at the floor, revealing a long fall to death...

As you crawl through the hallway, avoiding spider webs at all cost, you notice a blocked off area.

If you peek inside, you can that it is a cafe.

"With my strength, that wont be moving at all..." You mumble sadly.

You try to move the barricade, it does not even flinch.

Another sound can be heard.

CLICK

A door opens.

A tall person would come out of the room.

He seemed like he was a bodybuilder of some sort...

He was about 6'2 tall, and probably weighted something around 170 pounds.

He seemed to be African-American and he was very muscular.

He was showing his black skin tight sleeveless shirt and hos desert camo pants.

His black hair was in dreadlocks in a ponytail, as he kept tapping his pair of Jordan's, i could clearly see multiple tattoos.

"Another person?" I would say amazed.

"..."

"Correct." He said." And it is not that amazing..."

"ummm, who might you be exactly? Introductions are an essential to good friendships!" I would say like a president of some sort.

"I am, **Takeshi Hamamoto, Super High School Level Cage Fighter** , that's all you need to know." He would reply.

"Jeez, you are starting to scare me, you don't have to be so quiet and creepy..." I would say in fear.

"Sorry, i am so sorry..." He told me."Its just a part of my personality, but i guess you're right..."

"Who might you be then?" He asked me.

"..."

"Well, my name is..."

 **Kami Kinpatsu, The Ultimate Philosopher.**


	2. The Awakening 2

"So, your name is **Kami Kinpatsu, The Ultimate Philosopher.** " Takeshi Said.

"Correct, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said. "People don't call me a Philosopher for nothing, in fact!"

He suddenly interrupted me and said. "Be quiet."

"If possible, could you leave now?" He told me.

"..."

"What?" You don't stop a conversation just like that..."

"But... sure... if you want to be alone..." I replied to him.

Then Takeshi left.

I could see him go unlock different doors, but they were all locked.

"That was sudden..." I thought. "And i had so many questions to ask..."

"Some people just don't like to talk, i guess." I thought to my self.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

I could hear the clock ticking in the room woke up at.

I decided to check the time.

The blood had dried even more.

It was 8 AM.

The rain had stopped a while ago.

It was peaceful.

I could hear the birds sing outside.

CRASH

A sound was heard.

As i went to check the source of the sound, i saw Takeshi destroying the barricade that was blocking the cafeteria.

It seemed he was having trouble with it.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"..."

"Im fine." He replied while tearing the barricade down.

He was clearly sweating from the work he was doing.

"Those things must be extremely heavy..." I told quietly.

"If you need help, just ask, you're not alone here." I said to him.

"..."

"Thanks..." He said.

A small blush was seen at Takeshi's face.

"He blushed? I have my eyes on you, Takeshi." I thought to my self while trying to open doors.

Silence filled the area.

After i while, i realized something.

"Hey Takeshi, can i ask you something?" I asked him.

"..."

"Yes." He replied.

"Where did you wake up? Or... were you here already?" I asked.

"..."

"..."

"He sure wants to stay quiet." I thought.

"I woke here." He said that and pointed at an old couch in an opened room.

"Why does it matter?" He continued.

"Its just good to know, in case if you know where are we, or do you live, and stuff..." I told him with a shy voice.

"..."

"Got it." He said, and kept destroying the barricade.

"Its impossible, we need more people to tear this down." He continued.

"Understood." I replied.

...

This is really happening, right?

Stuck in a weird place with a stranger...

Breaking windows and tearing down barricades...

What if there is a reason for this?

What if there are other people too?

What if...

There is no reason?

...

...

A hour passed.

It felt like an eternity.

Until...

Another sound was heard.

It had been ages since i heard a sound the same sound.

CLICK

A door opened somewhere.

Takeshi found the source of the sound and said."Kami, here."

Me and Takeshi both kept looking at the door until someone came out.

There was a young woman with a slender figure.

She was about 5,6 tall and and her skin color was normal.

She wore black jeans and a white T-shirt, her shirt had mint green stripes.

She had long blonde hair, on top of it was an emerald green tiara.

Her eyes were black, and her white pair of Converses were more clean than fresh snow.

"What are you looking at?" She asked the both of us.

"Uhh.. Nothing! I s-swear!" I told her while a slight panic rushed in my body.

"Hehe..." I continued.

"Hey don't worry about me, everything's fine, okay?" She told us.

"I can promise you that as long as you're cool with me, you wont die."

"So, who might you guys be?"

"I am **Kami Kinpatsu, the ultimate Philosopher!** " I shouted, what caused her to slightly to jump.

"You don't have to shout, okay? And who is your friend over there?" She asked and pointed at Takeshi.

"..."

" **Takeshi Hamamoto, the ultimate Cage Fighter** , you only need that information." He told her while tapping his pair of Jordan's.

"Right..." She said with an irritated look. "I guess its better if i introduced too!" She shouted with excitement.

"I am **Shintaro Takeba! The Ultimate Gymnast!** Its nice to meet you two, i hope we get a long!"

"Well, hello there, Shintaro." I said.

"..." Takeshi would stay quiet.

"Have you seen any people around here?" I asked Shintaro.

"If so, where? We are trying to tear this barricade down at the moment."

"Any people? Nah, but im sure its fine!" She replied.

"Also, what do you think about this place?" I asked her.

"Im not sure...""

"But it seems to be very old dusty and old, am i right?" She laughed.

"Yeah..." I said with a shy voice.

"But maybe we should continue tearing this barricade down?" I continued.

"Sure! Takeshi, you helping or something?" She asked him.

"..."

"Yes." He replied.

So we started to destroy the barricade.

It was about 2 meters / 6.5 feet deep in the hallway.

We had to move stuff to the other rooms.

I noticed the clock again.

It was 10 AM.

As i headed back to the hallway, the barricade was almost destroyed.

CRASH

And it was finally gone.

We had a clear vision of the cafeteria finally.

There were wooden benches with red cushions on them.

The tables were made out of birch and the walls were rusty metal.

The floor was the same wood as in the previous hallway.

But that was not the thing that caught our eye.

There were two people looking at us.

There was a long silence before another one of them talked.

"What kind of immortals are you?" The other one asked and continued. "Don't you dare to come closer, or i will send you to the depths of Jahannam!"

"Ru-Ru-Ruin, could y-you p-please calm down? Yo-You don't have t-t-to shout, i'm su-sure they hear y-you." The girl said.

"So it is **Ruin** and... who are you?" Shintaro asked them while doing push-ups.

"Anyway, i am **Shintaro Takeba, The Ultimate Gymnast!** And these fellas over here are Kami and Takeshi!" She was almost screaming from excitement.

"Hi i'm, **Kami Kinpatsu, The Ultimate Philosopher,** and this is **Takeshi Hamamoto The Ultimate Cage Fighter.** " I told them.

"But you should just call him mute, since he rarely speak's." I told them while hoping that Takeshi wouldn't get angry.

"..."

Takeshi kept his mouth shut.

"It seems that you are not worth my time, Shisubeki!" Ruin replied with an exploding voice.

I could feel the power from this man's voice...

"I am, **Ruin Takiyana! The Ultimate Cryptozoologist!** " He announced.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Ruin was wearing dark brown / black clothes with leather armor on top of them.

His head was being covered by an ancient tribe mask, but i could see pitch black hair coming under from his mask.

It felt like he was was the master of keeping a poker face.

"E-Excuse me-e." The other person said.

"M-My name is **Mi-Mitsuru Erizawa, T-The Ultimate No-Novelist.** I-It is nice t-to meet you-you too."

Mitsuru was wearing earth yellow tunic, with a black skirt.

She was wearing black slippers, and her hair was sandy brown.

Her glasses were green and square shaped.

"Oh wow, we have a novelist and a crypto-what here?" Shintaro was irritated.

"Cryptozoologia is a is a pseudoscience with the goal of identifying and describing beings from the folklore and the fossil records, which cryptozoologists refer to as cryptids." Ruin explained with a calm voice.

"Oh, i think i have an idea now." I said.

"What do you think about this place? Umm... Kami, right?" Mitsuru asked me.

"Well, from what i have seen, i can tell that this place has not been used in ages. And i suspect that we are in a jungle currently. If you look from the windows over there, i'm sure you agree with me." Then i pointed towards the empty hallway.

"Alright! I can see, that it is time to explore!" Ruin announced and fled to the hallway.

"Ye-Yeah... i'm going n-now." Mitsuru told me and headed to the hallway.

Small chit chat could be heard from the two.

"So, what do you think about them?" Shintaro asked me and Takeshi.

"They are okay, in my opinion." I answered.

"Mitsuru seems like a normal girl, and Ruin is just odd."

"I agree with Kami." Takeshi said and was eating his nails.

After that, we splitted up.

Takeshi explored the cafe, Shintaro was looking at the walls, and i was searching other rooms.

"It sure has been a long day." I thought to myself.

As i was walking through the empty hallways, i decided to unlock different doors.

Most of them were locked.

Until.

A sound.

It was the same sound.

Again.

CLICK

A door opened in front of me.

There seemed to be someone in there.

As i took a better look.

There was a short man.

About 5'1 tall.

He was wearing a white T-shirt with musical designs.

His black sweat pants were too long, and his hair was spiky and rose red.

There was a grey hoodie in his hands, he seemed to be holding it tightly.

"Hello?" I asked him kindly.

"Hello there." He said and completely ignored me.

"Umm... but who might you be?" I asked him nervously.

"Why do you want to know?" He said and burped.

"..."

"Fine..."

"I am, who was i again? Oh right, **Yamada Mayuzumi**..."

" **The Ultimate Metal Guitarist** , for some reason..." He said and headed back to the room.

His steps were swinging from side to side, it seemed he couldn't control his legs properly.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Why are you so gloomy? You cant be that lonely!" I cheerfully told him.

"Or drunk or something..." I said with an disappointed tune in my voice.

"Fine, fine. You can at least tell me who you are. Or can you? You better not be a criminal of some sort!" He had a evil grin on his face.

"You can call me Kami, The Ultimate Philosopher!" I replied to him.

"So you're one of those people? Eeh?" He asked.

"Well, its your decision for choosing such a shit career. Do you do drugs?" He asked me, almost exploding from laughter.

"Is he drunk or something?" I thought to myself.

He burped again.

Suddenly, Yamada lost his balance.

He fell on the ground.

His head hit the floor, it started to bleed.

His grey hoodie dropped to the other side of the hallway.

It got soaked by his own blood.

"Yep, hes drunk." I said and started to search for an first aid kit.

I started to panic.

"What do i do?!" I thought to myself.

I couldn't find any first aid kits, or anything that could help.

"Crap, where are they? It's like they have been completely removed from this place!" I cursed and searched more.

As i started to head to the cafe.

I saw something impossible.

The entrance to the cafe was...

...

...

...

 **Completely blocked off by a wall.**

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked that! The next chapters will be about the same lenght!_

 _Shit will be going down in the next chapters ;)_

 _If you want a certain character to live, vote for him via reviewing!_

 _All positive feed back is allowed!_

 _I hope you review this and allow this to be one of the best Danganronpa fanfictions ever! I_

 _will post the next chapter somewhere in the middle of the next week!_

 _Thank you for reading this and see you soon! ;)_


	3. The Awakening 3

**_19th July 2010_**

 _Tomorrow is my best friend's birthday._

 _I have bought him a book called "Beyond good and evil."_

 _It is written by Friedrich Nietzsche._

 _It's original copies were made in 1886._

 _I managed to buy an original one, it costed me 57 euros._

 _Why did i buy such an expensive gift?_

 _Because he's my best friend since kindergarten._

 _I'm sure he will like it._

 _I'm sure Kami will like it._

 **20th July 2010**

 _"Where is she, shes late again!" You shout frustrated._

 _DING DONG_

 _The door bell rings._

 _A person walks through the door._

 _"Merkurius!" You shout._

 _The girl is slightly scared._

 _"Hi, Kami."_

 _"Here's your present." She says and places the gift on the table._

 _Can you give me any kind of hint what is it?" You ask._

 _"You have to find it out yourself." She winks and heads to the living room._

 _"Mom!" You shout and continue. "Everyone's already here!"_

 _"Sure honey, after all, its your big day!" Your mom tells you._

 _"Fine, fine!" You say frustrated._

 **PRESENT DAY**

That day was your 10th birthday.

You stop dreaming and come back to reality.

"How is this possible!" You start screaming at the wall.

"There's a person in a critical state here, and someone built a wall here!?" You curse and start kicking the wall.

The wall wont budge at all.

"All right, i need to calm down, no one's dead yet." You say to yourself.

Yamada's head is bleeding more than previously.

You take your jacket of and strap it around his head.

"At least, the bleeding will slow down..." You think.

You immediately start breaking into other rooms.

You manage to break one door, inside it is a room.

It's a nursery.

"Thank god..." You say relieved.

You immediately grab an first aid kit, and rush back to him.

"What am i supposed to do? This is bad, bad, bad, BAD!" You start panicking and grab a needle and stitches.

"Sorry Yamada, but this will hurt alot." You take a deep breath and start working.

Firstly you clean the wound with water, by doing that, you see that there is a missing piece of skin.

You can clearly see a crack on his skull.

There seems to be no brain damage, since the skull has been only damaged.

As you clean the wound even more, pieces of his skull fall off.

You can see a part of his brain.

You are disgusted at what you are seeing, but slightly interested.

The bleeding has stopped finally.

You check Yamada's pulse.

...

...

...

...

...

He has a pulse.

"There's no time for this! Do something Kami!" You shout and take the needle and stitches.

As you carefully place the needle under his skin, Yamada's body jumps a little.

"Is he conscious?" You wonder.

Your heart is pounding more than ever in your life.

"I can't actually be doing this, this has to be a dream." You think, but you already know its all real.

Slowly, you start progressing.

Since there is not enough skin at his head, you rip a part of your jacket.

"Nice clean piece of leather..." You think.

The only way to save Yamada, is to stitch the leather into his skull.

You come to the most difficult part.

You have to stitch leather in his skull.

Slowly, you stitch it in.

"You should be grateful that someone was here with you..." You say out loud.

You place the final stitch into his head.

"It's done, finally done, i did it, I DID IT." An amazing feeling of success flow's through your body.

"Hehee... this is amazing!" You yell like you had just got the best birthday present ever.

You stay quiet for a while.

2 minutes passes.

You take a look at him again.

"His head seems okay, the bleeding stopped."

"The only odd thing is that the leather is covering about 5 centimeters of his head." You think.

As you check his pulse, his arm moves a little.

"YAMADA?" You shout at him.

"..."

"Y-Yes...?" He says weakly.

"Just stay there, okay? You're fine now, just... take it easy!" You tell him with a worried look.

"..."

"O-Oh... Okay..." He says and closes his eyes.

"Just, stay there. I'll take care of you now."

"I'll explain everything later." You say and start thinking everything that has happened.

Many thoughts are going through your mind.

Too many.

Just...

Thinking about it...

Is too difficult.

Silence fills the area.

You close your eyes, and let your brain do it's work.

You realize you have been sleeping.

As you open your eyes, you're shocked.

"Y-Yamada...?" You ask with a shy voice.

Its pitch black.

You cant see anything.

But you can feel the floor.

"The floor is..."

"No, ground?" You think to yourself.

You realize you're sitting on dirt.

Suddenly.

BLINK

Lights are turned on.

You see five people around you.

There is a red dim lighted lamp hanging from a rope.

One of them is Yamada.

"Yamada!" You shout.

No reply is given.

"Greetings, may i ask you, what is going on?" A new voice could be heard.

There was man with a black tuxedo sitting in a corner.

His hair was black, and his face was being covered by an white opera mask, it had an happy expression on it.

There was a midnight blue rose in his left shirt pocket.

He also had an black fedora with a single stripe of white in it.

"I am **Akira Aizawa, The Ultimate Servant** , may i ask you who might you be?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Me? My name is **Kami Kinpatsu, The Ultimate Philosopher**." I said with a powerful voice.

"Well, you seem like a leader of some sort..." He said and continued.

"And you dont have a interesting talent of any kind..."

"..."

Akira would stay quiet for a while.

"I have an odd question, get ready." He told me.

I was slightly excited to hear it.

"Would you mind being my new master? My current master is... how do i say this, he goes on my nerves." He would say with annoyance.

"I hate him." His voice would turn dead serious.

"Hes scary..." I thought to myself.

"M-Me? But im just a regular student!"

...

"What a weird guy." I thought to myself.

...

"But..."

"..."

"It does seem interesting..." I would say.

"WHAT AM I DOING!?" My brain must have been shouting at me for my stupidity.

"All right! i will do it!" Excitement was heard in my words.

"Thank you, Kami. What may i call you? Anything is okay for me." He told me with a small hint of happiness.

"..."

"Know what?"

"Call me..."

"God." I said with an evil expression.

"Understood." Akira replied.

"It will be joyful to work for you." He said and bowed his head.

As i was about to continue, a new voice was heard.

"Eeeeh?" A philosopher and a servant, this just got interesting..."

There was a girl with long brown hair with a tiny red bow at the back of her head.

She wears a yellow long sleeve shirt that says "you got no jams" with black shoes and jean shorts.

"What are you looking? It's not like somethings wrong, baka!" She would act annoyed.

"..."

"You two start bore me already!" She shouted.

"I'm **Vapor Omo, The Ultimate Tsundere!** " She announced while looking at her nails.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Akira said and bowed.

"I already heard your little chit chat, so introductions are not needed."

"And don't you dare to try anything stupid!" She threatened us.

"Im sure we got it already, understood?" I told her and smiled.

"Vapor does not like perverted men!" She shouted and kicked me in the face.

"Please calm down, there is no need for violence!" A girly voice screamed.

A new voice was heard.

"Sorry..."

We all saw a feminine young child.

She had short and frizzy pink hair, a french rose pink skirt, and a peach orange blouse.

"That is not required! Can you please stop fighting?" She asked.

"And who the heck are you?" Vapor asked her.

"Me? I am **Rieki Koboreta, The Ultimate Baker**!" Her eyes would shine light brighter than the sun itself.

"A baker, really? I hope you make something good later!" Vapor said and looked at Rieki.

"But of course i will! I'm the master of making yummy foodies!" She would reply with pure happiness.

"Nice to meet you two too! Akira and kami!" She said.

"Oh, i guess you were just listening to us then." I replied back and looked at her eyes.

"By they way, Vapor and Rieki, do you have any idea where are we?" Akira asked them.

"Well, i was just talking to this guy called Takeshi, before i got bored and went to sleep, and now i am here!" Vapor answered.

"It has to be the same Takeshi..." I thought to myself.

"I was talking to **Kisashani, The Ultimate Fashion Designer** just now! But for some reason, i started to feel all drunk and shit, and now i'm here!" She told us like she completely ignored the fact she had just swore.

"..."

We all were silent after hearing Rieki swear.

"?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing is wrong! Everyone's happy and okay!" I told her nervously.

"Ok, i just thought..."

"..."

She started to cry.

"Come on, don't cry now!" Vapor said. "There's no need to cry now!"

"Rieki, what is wrong m'lady?"

"What's wrong?" i asked her.

All of sudden.

Akira hugged her.

...

What are you doing!" Rieki shouted at Akira.

"Just calm down, m'lady." Akira said and hugged her even tighter.

"..."

"Im... okay." Rieki said.

Akira loosened his grip.

Rieki walked away to an corner.

She started to wipe the tears off.

A small smile came to her face.

"Good to see you're okay now." I said.

We all sit in silence for a moment.

"..."

"I wonder what time is it..." I thought to myself.

"If you think about it..."

"I saved a person today..."

"Thats pretty amazing..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kimichi, why are you still hiding?" Akira asked suddenly.

"Huh? Who's this Kimichi girl?"

"Its not like i'm interested or anything..." Vapor said and drummed her feet on the floor.

"Kimichi is the person who found me from here, she's also the person who free'd me from these chains." Akira explained.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Rieki asked with a confused look.

"I thought it would be quite obvious, m'lady." Akira answered and continued.

"How else could i have hugged you?"

Rieki blushed and hid her face.

"BAKA!" Vapor shouted.

"You're a baka too then Vapor..." I told her.

"Me, a baka!" She would get furious. "I-Im not a baka! O-Of course i knew he was free all along!"

Vapor blushed and tried to break free, only to embrass herself.

"Let me stay quiet..." She said and started to sleep.

We all slowly, but surely fell to asleep.

...

...

...

This is your new reality.

Spending time with a bunch of strangers.

Exploring.

"Only if Merkurius was here..."

...

...

...

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

You could hear the same clock ticking in your head.

You had no idea about the time.

...

...

...

Then.

The silence was interrupted.

"Akira, you here?" An unknown female voice was heard.

"There you are, Kimichi. I already thought you left us here." Akira said.

"Of course i wouldn't leave you here." Was heard across the room.

"You might want to help all of us free." Akira's voice was heard.

"Sure thing." This "Kimichi" told him.

You open your eyes to the sound of chains moving.

"You're free now." Someone said.

As i looked up.

I saw a young woman standing in front of me.

She had a leather jacket and a wine red beanie.

under neath the jacket, there was a black shirt with flowers.

Her jean shorts were clean and she had black high heels.

Her hair was red.

"Greetings, i am this mysterious person called Kimichi." She told us and continued.

"Questions will be asked later!"

"But my full name is **Kimichi Hakusen, The Ultimate Illusionist**!"

"But to be honest, everyone one of you seems extremely useful in a way or another." She walked around and stared into everybody's eyes as she kept talking.

"But, there's no time to hurry! Yes, you heard me right my children, but it is time for me to go now."

"You know, i don't want to get caught moving freely before the show starts, am i right?" She asked us and left quickly as possible.

"What?!" I asked but it was too late.

"Lets just watch and keep a low profile." Rieko said and explored the room.

WHOOSH

We all were blinded by the amount of light light.

After our eyes got used to the dark, none of us could see.

A mic was put on.

"Ahem, ahem! Mic test, mic test!"

There was this annoying, child like, over pitched voice talking.

The only thing i could do, was to listen.

My head was hurting from the amount of light.

"Well, well. Look who we have here! Some nosy studs!"

It was the same voice again.

I fell to the ground sideways.

I could finally start to see.

We were out in the middle of something.

I could see people i already met.

Takeshi, Shintaro, Ruin, Mitsuru...

There were loads of new people too.

But that was not the thing that caught your eye.

...

...

...

...

...

Merkurius?

* * *

 _Alright! Hope you guys liked it!_

 _The plot is finally thickening, and is that Monokuma we are seeing?_

 _You have to find yourself in the "Final Awakening" What will be coming soon!_

 _Remember to review and give me positive feedback, it really helps!_

 _See you soon!_


	4. The Final Awakening

You can not see anything.

There is a bright light in front of you.

There is a small breeze of wind.

That annoying voice kept talking about something, you manage to hear small bits of it.

"Please gather up at the central clearing later this evening, everything will be explained and more!"

"Bye, byee!"

 **STATIC**

Then the voice went silent.

Your vision was starting to clear.

There was an opened exit in front of you.

There were people standing at it.

"Kami!"

"Do you hear me?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah..." I replied weakly.

"Good!"

"Me and **Kira** are going to lift you up now, okay?" The voice said.

"O-Ok..."

"Where are you, taking me?" I asked.

"You and Yamada are both hurt, we will take you back to the mines." The voice answered.

"Ok..."

"Wait, what mines?" I asked.

"The ones where we woke up at, Mitsuru was able to find an old nursery, we will help the both of you there." The voice said.

"Y-Yes, the nu-nursery i-is not t-that fa-far away luckily-ly." Mitsuru stuttered.

"Ready to lift Kami up?" The voice asked.

"Of course, my dear comrade!" A new voice said.

Then you got lifted up.

"You and the others were locked in that carrier over there." The voice said and pointed at the carrier. "Me and **Murasaki** found it earlier, so we thought we would break in there and see whats inside there."

"Im Shintaro by the way, if you couldn't recognize me." Shintaro said and continued.

"And this here is **Kira Hirose** , we found him while exploring the tavern." She said and pointed at him.

"Greetings, comrade!" This "Kira" would say.

"Don't ya worry about your wounds, we got you covered!" He said.

Kira was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket.

His crimson scarf was covering his mouth, and his light brown jeans and black boots were muddy.

He had the typical black ahoge hair, and hazel eyes.

"People have always thought anarchist are crazy madman's who want power for them selves."

"But that is not true!" Kira would explain.

"That is why i have been called as the **Ultimate Anarchist**!"

"Oh, so you're an anarchist? Interesting, interesting..." You say while rubbing your chin.

"We would be a great team together. Just think about it, a anarchist and a philosopher combo..." An evil grin was seen at my face.

"That's right, my dear comrade!" Kira told me and continued.

"Even though our talents are not far fetched from each other, our ideology is too different."

"That's just a minor thing, though." I replied.

I showed Kira a small smile.

He replied to me with an shake hand.

"Don't you realize it's kinda hard to shake hands when you're being carried?" I giggled at Kira.

"Oh, yeah, right..." He said and tilted his head down.

As we were walking towards the tavern, i noticed something.

"Shintaro and Kira, slow down." You said.

"What is it?" Shintaro asked.

"Have you seen that mine entrance before?"

"Actually, that is where we found **Toril** , **Kiki** , and **Kisashani** from." Shintaro said and continued.

"They were all sleeping there, nice and cozy." Shintaro said and lifted me back up.

"Oh, okay." I said.

We started to head towards the tavern.

It did look pretty from the outside.

Basically, it was a large mansion built at a cliff.

Even though it was old and rusty, i could imagine it when it was first built here.

DING

A bell ringed as we walked inside.

I could see Yamada at the end of the entrance, being helped by two new girls.

"Can you walk yourself?" Takeshi asked out of nowhere.

"Since what did you creep behind me, comrade?" Kira asked Takeshi.

"I just want to check Kami." Takeshi replied while tapping his shoes.

"He's fine, dont ya worry 'bout it! Shintaro said and lifted me on a wheelchair.

"Kami, use this for a while, there's a doctor person here somewhere."

"Where did she even go?!" Shintaro got frustrated and stomped away.

I heard a clock ticking.

It was 1 PM.

The clock was neatly placed on top of a table.

I saw a person coming towards me.

She was wearing a white tank top, with black suspenders.

Her black skin tight shorts had a white ribbon placed at her left leg.

Her hair was blond, dragon tattoos were on her both arms.

Her face was covered by a long black bandanna.

She wore an old pilot hat, it had a pair of glasses on top of it.

"Are you in need of amputation?" She sniffed my nose.

"What? No! Of course not!" I would panic.

"How disrespectful..." She would mumble and turn away.

"Wait! Can't you even take a look at my leg? It has been hurting all day long..." I told her.

"Isn't that why i am here?" She would chuckle a bit.

"And yes, of course i will check your leg."

"All right, i guess your do your magic?" I asked her.

"..." She would stay quiet.

Firstly she grabbed my leg.

"Say when you feel something." She said.

"There." I told her.

"Here?"

She pointed at my tibia.

"Yes." I would reply.

"I'm done." She stood up and took a pen and paper out from her pocket.

"Your joint has been badly damaged."

"Its almost as if it had been purposely damaged." She would reply and give me a peace of paper.

"You should use that wheelchair for now, teehee..."

"If there's something wrong or if you're not feeling good, talk to me." She would stretch for a moment and head to somewhere.

The paper said the following.

" **Toril Lucienne, The Ultimate Combat Medic**.

"Oh, shes one of those people..." I said to myself.

"She must have some sort of combat skills, and she's a doctor too."

"It's good to have her around here."

I decided to go explore the tavern.

There were many rooms, like the living room, kitchen, bar, flower garden, bedrooms, showers, and many more.

The bedrooms were placed at the upstairs.

Old stairway was the only way to get up there.

Sadly, it was impossible for me now.

At the corner of my eye, i could see two girls giggling at something.

"Hey there!" I shouted with a big smile.

"Hellow!" The one with light pink hair said.

"Howdy." The steel blue haired girl greeted me.

"My name ish **Kiki Yuuto, The Ultimate Gardener**!" Kiki would like to be friendsh with you!" Her excitement must have reached the roof.

"And i am **Kisashani S. The Ultimate Fashion Designer** , or you can call me catty, your decision." She said with a blank face.

Kiki was wearing spring green overalls, a white surgeon mask and grey sandals.

Her hair was light pastel yellow.

Kisashani's hair was steel blue, and her casual clothes were trendy as possible.

"I see, i see..."

"I hope that we will get along. " I would laugh creepily.

"How amusing of you..." Kisashani said.

"So, what ish your special skill, Kami?" Kiki asked and pointed at my face.

"Me?"

It's nothing that special..."

I would tilt my head down.

"It's philosophist."

"Wooow!" Kiki shouted.

"You're one of those people who talk to me a lot!"

"Usually they're nice, but i know a few who has been sentenced to jail..."

"I think you mean therapist..." I said and grinned weakly.

"Well done, Kami." Catty said.

"You just implied that Kiki is a girl with mental disorders, and needs help from therapists..."

"If you excuse me, i would like to leave now." She said and headed to the kitchen.

"waith, Catty!" Kiki started to chase Catty.

"Never! Get away from me weirdo!" She ran away with Kiki chasing her.

"..."

"That just happened." I thought.

It was 3 PM.

The sun was setting down slowly.

Some people were outside, looking and searching.

The rest of us were inside the tavern.

"Here, please don't be hurt badly." I was given a bottle of water.

"Huh?" Wha-" I was interrupted.

"My name is Ko, nice to meet you Kami." He said and continued.

"To be precise, my full name is **Ko Kasai, The Ultimate Roblox Developer**."

He was wearing a Roblox develeloper shirt, jeans, and his dark brown hair was combed to perfection.

I noticed that he had big cuts in his both arms.

"I was super duper worried about you, after i heard what had happened."

"God was on your side today."

"Is he religious?" I thought.

"If you're hurt, just tell me. I will lend Gods help too you."

"Yeah, sure thing Ko!" I replied.

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me." I told him.

"Toril said something about my left leg, cant remember what."

I stoop up from the wheelchair.

Somehow, the pain was gone.

Ko showed signs of relief.

"If something is sure, losing people is horrible." Ko said.

"I have lost too many close one's, so that's why i have started recently started my studies on how to become a doctor!" He smiled.

"So he's that type of person who does anything to save another person." I thought and said.

"That is wonderful! I'm sure that you will be a great doctor." I smiled.

"As you know, most of the people who are here, have studied for ages in their own speciality!"

Ko seemed encouraged and happy, but his smile faded away slowly.

His face was completely blank.

"..."

"That's what people think."

Ko had this weird creepy smile on, as if he was about to attack me.

"Just leave now."

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Sure, let me leave now."

I slowly walked backwards.

Ko was staring at me like he did something wrong.

"And i thought that Takeshi was scary..." I had a terrified face on me.

 **STATIC**

"Ahem, ahem! Listen closely!"

It was the annoying, high pitched voice, yet again.

"It is starting to get dark, please gather up at the central clearing!"

"It is time for the tonight's show!"

"I wonder what kind of mystery awaits for you!"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The voice laughed for a while, then it went silent.

"Central clearing?"

"Where is it even?" I wondered.

"The central clearing is almost next to the carrier we found you guys from." Murasaki explained.

"Yep, Murasaki is telling the truth!"

"But it must be supah important then!" Kiki thought.

"Kiki, you are right. We should start heading now." Akira said.

"Anyone coming with me?" He continued.

"Oh, okay!" Kiki left with Akira, the rest of us did the same.

There was only me, Toril, and Yamada left at the tavern.

"Can..."

"Can Yamada come to the show?" I asked Toril.

"That's a tricky question."

"But to be honest..."

"..."

"He has inner bleeding."

"Its almost as if he had been using too much alcohol, then stabbed with a knife."

"But with the equipment i have here, helping him is almost impossible."

Toril was disappointed.

She wasn't able to do anything.

She punched the wall.

A small crack was seen.

"I'm going now." She told me.

Then she left me here.

"Yamada, can you hear me?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah..."

"But..."

"I'm super dizzy..."

"My head hurts."

He tried to move his arm, but his head was hurting too much.

"That's because i had to..."

"Well..."

"I'll tell you later." I patted his head.

"Is it okay for me to go to the central clearing now?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Just go, i'll wait here." He said and fell asleep.

I smiled a little.

I left him sleeping in the nursery.

The nursery was located at the back of the tavern, next to the kitchen.

The main entrance was next to the library and living room.

I opened the main door.

It indeed was evening already.

I started to walk towards the central clearing.

As i was walking, someone started to yell my name.

"Kami!"

"Kami!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?" I turned and saw a boy running towards me.

His skin was pale, and his hair was blond.

It seemed that there was a stuffed toy cat in his hair?

He had freckles and he was one of the shortest people i have met here.

His light blue unzipped jacket was clean, and he had black cargo pants.

There was a bandage at his right leg, and he had a light blue belt.

He wore black sneakers.

"Well, more introductions, i guess?" I laughed nervously.

"Huh?"

"If you want to know my talent..."

"Well that's kinda embarrassing..." He seemed to have hard time speaking.

"It can't be that embarrassing, right?" I asked him.

"If you want to..."

"My name is officially **Orachi Taeko, The Ultimate ?** " He announced, completely changing the tune of his voice.

"What?"

"But isn't having an unknown talent impossible?" I was confused.

"But that is where the embarrassing part comes in..."

"I don't remember it..." He blushed, turning his face away from me.

"But..."

"That's pretty weird, right?" I told him.

"Yeah..."

"I told about this to Toril and Murasaki."

"They both said that i might have some sort of amnesia..."

"There's this one guy, who was it again? Oh yeah, Ko, he said that he had amnesia before."

Orachi continued talking.

His voice slowly turned into whispering.

"Right..."

"We should go now."

"You don't want to be late, right?" I started to run.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Orachi started to chase me to the clearing.

We both arrived at the clearing, Orachi a little later than me.

There were wooden chairs, with red cushions.

Everybody was there except me, Orachi and Yamada.

We both sat down, and looked around.

I could clearly see people that i already met.

"Greetings, my fellow being!" Ruin was talking to Toril.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHICKEN IS NOT GOOD!?" Vapor was screaming at Akira.

"Mitsuru. I want to read your books, i'm sure they are amazing." Rieki and Mitsuru were talking about something.

"Eh? You don't like trampolines?" Shintaro asked Kiki.

"So you work for a big company... how much do you make in a year?" Murasaki was questioning Ko.

"Come on, comrade! Don't be so shy!" Kira was cheering Takeshi.

The only person i couldn't find was **Kimichi Hakusen, The Ultimate Illusionist.**

One thing that caught my eye, was that there was another person i hadn't met yet.

She was wearing a black long sleeve maid dress, much like this fictional character called Kirumi Tojo, and her face was covered by a white opera mask.

The mask had facial features outlined with black, but the mask itself was broken.

The right side of it was broken, revealing parts of her mouth.

Her hair was black, and the tips were violet.

Her left eye was covered by her hair.

She was talking with Catty about something.

"You looking at her?" Orachi surprised me.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"I heard that her talent was **The Ultimate Mask Maker**." He had a perverted smile on him.

"Just, stop there. Okay?" I told him.

"Hey, i just said she was pretty, nothing else." Orachi chuckled a little.

"..."

"Well, you're right..." I said.

He completely ignored me.

"What a weird kid..." I thought.

 **STATIC**

Then the radio turned on.

"Mic test, mic test!"

"Good, it seems you can hear me!"

Yet again, it was the same voice.

"Now listen closely!"

"I am going to tell you everything you need to know about this place now.

"Good? Good!"

Everybody was silent.

"Firstly off all, thank you for coming to spend your days at the **Tetsukuma Falls**!"

"If you look to the right, you can see a table."

"On top of it, is a sealed box."

"Might want to check it out!"

We all headed towards the table.

The box was wooden, and it was sealed with a metal chain.

"Excuse me, but let me take care of this." Takeshi said.

He took the box, and ripped it apart.

Small tablets came out of it, they all dropped on the table.

"Let me explain." The voice continued.

"Those things are your personal e-handbooks."

"They show your name, ultimate talent, gender, height, weight, likes, dislikes, blood type, and so much more!"

The voice giggled.

"Now, if you press the back button, a menu should appear."

As i pressed it, five options appeared on it.

Student profile, students, rules, map, and forbidden actions.

"Um... Over here!" Shintaro shouted.

"Yes, Shintaro The Gymnast?" The voice replied.

"What does the forbidden action thingy mean?" Shintaro said and continued.

"I'm just a little worried right now..."

"Is it something you should tell us?"

"Ah, yes. The forbidden actions." The voice continued.

"To put it simply, if you break your rule, you will get punished!"

"Of course you're the only person who knows your own forbidden action."

"Oh, i'm starting to get it now!" Shintaro grinned and jumped a little.

We all chatted with others for a while.

Then the voice returned.

"All right!"

"If possible, could you select the rules option?"

The voice asked us with a gentle voice.

We all clicked the rules option.

There were seven rules.

"Rule number one!" The voice continued.

"Nighttime lasts from 11 PM to 9 AM."

"Rule number two!"

"The only places where you are allowed to sleep are: The nursery, dorms, living room and the tents near the campfire, if you are spotted anywhere sleeping besides those mentioned places, punishment will happen!"

"This seems actually pretty good..." Catty commented.

"Because it is!" The voice replied.

"Rule number three!"

"Destroying the property of the Tetsukuma Falls, is strictly forbidden!"

"Rule number four!"

"Killing more people than three, will lead in punishment!" The voice stopped for a while.

"W-What?" Mitsuru stuttered.

"Hang on you filthy voice of Sarasawati!" Ruin yelled.

"What do you think this is, a bad cause of laughing or something?"

No reply was given to Ruin's question.

"That annoying voice, that is not a matter that should be said like that!" Ko shouted.

"Ko is right, if someone does know that death is not a subject of laughing, that is me." Toril told us.

"Everybody calm down! I'm sure there is a good explanation for saying things like that suddenly!" Rieki said.

"She's righth, lets justh calm down and waith until the voice returns!" Kiki explained.

"I guess she's right." Takeshi quietly said.

"Ahem!"

A new voice yelled.

"I suggest, that we will look at all the rules before we do anything. The voice said that there will be a punishement if we don't follow them."

" **Merkurius** is right!" Orachi shouted.

"Merkurius?"

"Who's that?"

I asked them.

They all turned towards me.

Except one.

It was the same black haired girl.

"Is that you?"

"Merkurius?"

...

...

...

She stayed silent.

"Do i know you?" She replied, turning towards me.

"Uh..."

"No..."

I said.

The others could clearly see that my hopes were gone.

But what are the chances of knowing a girl named Merkurius with blue hair?

It has to be...

She has to be _it_...

 **STATIC**

"Enough with the lovey dovey chit-chat!" It was the voice.

"Rule number five!"

"Leaving this place is extremely forbidden! Unless the rule seven will occur!"

"What is this rule seven?" Ko asked.

"Yes yes, the rule seven..."

"The only way to leave this place is by murdering someone!"

"Kiyahahahahahaha!" The voice laughed.

"W-What?!" Catty screamed.

"I, i refuse to believe this!" She continued.

"Now calm down my children, there's still more!" The voice told us.

"And the final rule is..."

"Additional rules may be added or changed."

"Now, sleep tight!"

The voice laughed more, until it went silent.

Gas started to come fill the area.

"What is this gas?!" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to affect all of us." Toril replied.

At the same moment, Shintaro and Rieki fell on the ground.

"It is a sleep gas of some sort..." Merkurius said.

"We have to go now!"

Merkurius started to run towards the forest.

I could see people falling on the ground.

Akira, Vapor, Takeshi, Orachi.

Until i collapsed on the ground.

...

...

...

"Hey, wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake, up."

There was a person standing in front of me.

It was Kimichi.

"Huh?"

"Morning..."

I mumbled.

"Everyone else is here."

"Sadly i was found."

"Tch."

Kimichi explained her disappearing.

"You might want to check your wrist."

As i looked at my wrist, there was a wristwatch.

There was a red flashing text on it.

It said the following.

"Killing a fellow competitor."

"Don't say it." Kimichi said, waking me up.

"Yeah, sure..."

There was a billboard placed on the ground.

It said the following.

"Congratulations! Those are your forbidden actions, if you break them, punishment will await for you!"

"That voice never mentioned anything like that..." Shintaro said.

"If i had a device what would allow me to go anywhere. i would go punch the person behind that voice!" Orachi shouted.

"You're right, comrade! And don't you remember the last rule?"

"It said that more rules may be added..." Kira explained.

"Sharp thinking." Takeshi said.

"Wait, he can speak?" Vapor was shocked.

"..." Takeshi went silent.

"Does everybody have a wristwatch like me? I cant be the only one." I asked everybody.

"I do, I do!" Kiki shouted, showing her's.

"I have one of these too, m'lady." Akira replied.

"Y-Yeah..." Mitsuru stuttered.

"These darn filthy hand clocks!" Ruin shouted.

"So, i guess we all have these.." I said.

"I guess we leave now?"

"Who was that?" Ko asked.

"Me, i was here all along."

It was **Yamada Mayuzumi, The Ultimate Metal Guitarist**.

"Wait!" Toril rushed towards him.

"I told you to stay at the tavern!"

"Sorry..." Yamada said. "I just wanted to go explore this place."

"What a kid..." Catty said and turned away.

"To be honest, i don't even care anymore..." Kira said.

"I'm sure you care about your life, everybody has a meaning in this world." Someone said behind me.

"Who- who are you?" I asked.

"She? She's **Murasaki Ketsueki, The Ultimate Psychotheraphist**.

Murasaki was wearing a long, wine red dress. It had black roses in it.

She had black high heels, and her hair was pink, covered by a colorful victorian hat.

"Greetings, Kami."

"I have heard about you, in fact, i have heard about everyone here."

"But, there is more time for that."

"I have something to say about our current situation."

"Go on..." Kimichi said, covering her face with her hands.

"So basically, we are trapped here, and the only way to get out is murder."

"We don't know where we are, but it seems were in a jungle of some sort."

"There is a tavern and an old mine here." Murasaki continued explaining.

"There is a weird voice on the internal radio, probably it is a pre-recorded audio file."

"We don't know what this 'punishment' is."

Murasaki kept on talking.

"I suggest that we have a leader, one of us has to take control."

"Any volunteers?" She asked us, smiling at the same time.

"M'lady, are you sure about a leader?" Akira asked.

"We just have to believe in god..."

"Everything will be all right..." Ko said with a peaceful voice.

"A leader?!"

"I'm not so BAKA to volunteer to be killed the first!"

"And it's not like i'm interested it it or anything..." Vapor blushed.

"I don't really know..."

"We should just go have some juicy sleep!" Yamada shouted.

"Yamada is right, but everyone should do what they want. We cant do pretty much anything else now." Merkurius commented.

"Let's just go now." I said.

Everybody left the clearing.

We slowly headed towards the tavern.

It started to rain.

I checked at my e-handbook.

It was 11 PM.

It was almost night.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand.

"Eh?"

"Talk to me tomorrow."

It was Merkurius.

Even i did not see her face, i knew it was something important.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Then we arrived at the tavern.

We all headed upstairs.

There was long hallway.

The rooms were placed in a row.

Mine was the second from left.

Merkurius's room was the first one on the left, and Ruin's room was the third.

Orachi's room was fourth, Kira's fifth, Murasaki's sixth, Rieki's seventh, and so on.

As i go inside my room, there is a big bed with cushions.

There are many windows, and a mattress is placed on the floor.

I jump to my bed, and start to think the events of today.

It sure has been a crazy day.

I slowly start dreaming of tomorrow.

 **STUDENTS REMAINING: 18**

 **BOYS: 8**

 **GIRLS: 10**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE AWAKENING, COMPLETE**

 **MOVING TO:**

 **CHAPTER 2: BEAUTIFUL DEATH, PART ONE**

* * *

EEK!

Hope you guys liked it!

Be sure to review and follow!I

It keeps me motivated and helps this fanfic to grow!

Be sure to check out DB: Danganronpa on Roblox, this fanfic is based around that group!

I had to rush a little bit at the end, so it might go a little fast near the end.

Sorry if it bad at the end!

You can vote for your favorite characters via the poll at my profile.

See you at the next chapter ;)


	5. Beautiful Death 1

_5th September 2010_

 _It is a normal school day for me._

 _it is a typical school day._

 _The sun is shining, the leaves are green, the water is warm, and so much more._

 _It is 7:49 AM._

 _The school gates will open in a minute._

 _I can see people forming around me._

 _There are some people i don't know._

 _They must be new students._

 _Then there are my old buddies._

 _Mitsuru, Orachi, Yamada, Rieki, and Merkurius._

 _I heard that there will be a couple of new students coming into our class._

 _If i remember correctly, their names were Kisashani and Murasaki._

 _"Hey there! Are you feeling sleepy?"_

 _Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me forwards._

 _"Oh, hello there Yamada." I said._

 _I high-fived him._

 _"It sure sucks to start school this early in the summer..." He said._

 _"Well you're right about that."_

 _"For once." I giggled._

 _"Kami, how many times do i have to tell you that i'm not a complete idiot!"_ _Yamada was starting to get irritated._

 _"Guys, knock it off."_ _It was Merkurius._

 _"If you want to fight, do it somewhere else."_

 _"Or you might as well challenge me."_

 _Merkurius was clearly wondering about something._

 _She was in her typical "thinker" pose._

 _"Come on Merkurius!" Yamada shouted._

 _"We wouldn't beat a girl!"_

 _Merkurius pulled something out of her pocket._

 _It was a butterfly knife, also known as Balisong._

 _"That's so cool!" Yamada's eyes were shining from the 'wow' factor._

 _"Indeed, that is cool..." I said._

 _"Where did you get that from? I could force people with that to tell their deepest secrets, upupupupu!"_

 _It was Rieki, she had an sadistic grin on her face._

 _"Rieki, i'm quite sure that a feminist like you can't even handle a frying pan before calling for someone to help." Merkurius showed the 'shh' sign with her fingers._

 _"..."_

 _Rieki stayed quiet._

 _"Damn Merkurius, that was pretty good!" Yamada laughed._

 _"Yeah, even i have to agree." I said, smiling a little._

 _"Fine, fine! That was..." Rieki said._

 _"Lets just forget that for now." She continued._

"I'm pretty sure that no one will forget that for a while, am i right?" Yamada asked us.

 _"Yeah, sorry Rieki, but i guess you will be our reason of laugh for today." I chuckled._

 **RATTLE RATTLE**

 _The school gates opened._

 _"Lets go." Merkurius said and left us there, standing confused._

 _"Damn, why does she have to be so mysterious and sinister?" Yamada was disturbed._

 _"M-Merkurius? S-She is a-a good gi-girl."_ _Mitsuru had creeped behind us, scaring all of us._

 _"Mitsuru!" Yamada yelled._

 _"How many times do i have to say that scaring us like that is super duper spoopy!"_

 _"Sorry, sorry, sorry... i'm really sorry." Mitsuru started to cry a little._

 _"Yamada... really?" Rieki was disappointed._

 _"Here, here, just forget what Yamada just said..." I confronted her._

 _"He's just a big meanie anyways..."_

 _"What did you say?" Yamada was clearly triggered at the moment._

 _As he was about to punch me, someone came between us._

 _"Huh!? Do you want to get punched too?!" Yamada yelled._

 _As he was about to punch the stranger, the stranger grabbbed his arm, completely stopping him._

 _"Somebody like you, wouldn't even have a chance to win me in a fight, hahaa..."_

 _Yamada was clearly frightened._

 _The stranger letted him arm free._

 _Yamada instantly ran inside the school._

 _"To-To-Toril!" Mitsuru shouted._

 _"It is me! Toril the great!" She laughed hysterically._

 _"That was so cool!" Mitsuru complimented her._

 _"Indeed, it was!" Toril said._

 _"Have you seen Ko lately?" I ask._

 _"N-No, he to-told me h-his s-sick." Mitsuru told us._

 _We started to hear noises coming from the tree behind us._

 _"Are you guys coming or not?" A familiar voice said._

 _"Huh?" Who is that?" I asked._

 _As i looked up, i saw Merkurius sitting at the tree behind us._

 _"Wo-Wow! That is so c-cool!" Mitsuru said, she was amazed._

 _"Kami, what are you staring at?" Merkurius said._

 _"Kami, time to wake up." She continued._

 _"Kami, don't be so drowsy now."_

 _Merkurius continued to talk about waking up._

 _Slowly._

 _The others started to vanish around me._

 _Until it was blackness._

 **SLAP**

"OW!" I instantly rise up from the impact.

As i look around, i'm at the same room where i slept.

"Was that a dream?" I think.

"But i'm sure...

"That that pain was real..."

I can see light coming underneath the door.

As i look outside, i can see shadows of trees, formed by the full moon at the sky.

I can feel my heart beating.

I'm getting nervous and paranoid.

"Evening." Someone whispers into my ear.

I instantly scream.

I run out of my room, making a loud noise.

As i rush to the hallways, i close the door behind me.

My heart starts to beat harder.

The dim red lights placed at the hallway, create a creepy ambient.

I can't see the end of the hallway, and everybody else is already sleeping.

I am completely alone.

My heart starts to beat even harder.

I decide to go downstairs.

Luckily, the stairs are in front of me.

The stairs creak at random moments, making me more paranoid.

Suddenly.

I hear a door open.

Then it closes.

I rush to the downstairs.

I arrive at the living room.

"Okay, calm down..." I mumble to myself.

I try to look at the clock.

It is too dark to see.

But i guess the time is about 2 AM in the morning.

"Come here." _Something_ whispers.

I start panicking.

There is light coming from the kitchen.

I quickly rush there.

The fridge has been opened.

There is a person.

 **Kimichi Hakusen, The Ultimate Illusionist** is doing something.

She is making herself night snacks.

"Ms. Kami, why are you so exhausted?" Kimichi questioned me.

"LIKE THERE ISN'T A REASON!"

"NOTHING IS OKAY." I panic.

I start to explain what has happened, but it is too unclear to understand.

"Kami, relax." She says and pats my head.

"Do you want honey or something?"

"It makes people's nerves calm down."

Kimichi offers me a jar of honey and bread.

"..."

I grab the honey and bread straight from her hands.

The honey smoothly spread across my piece of bread.

A couple of minutes pass.

"The stalker must have left because of Kimichi..." I wondered.

After Kimichi had ate, she started to question me more.

"So, why did you wake up?"

"And why didn't you get someone's help?"

"Help? I was too scared..." I answer and hide my face.

Kimichi took of her baseball cap, and stared me.

"I have a secret, can you keep it?" She asked me.

I was confused.

"A secret?"

"What kind of secret does she have?"

Multiple thoughts wandered through my mind.

"Yes." I reply with a serious, but scared voice.

Kimichi face was like a steel mast at the moment.

"Well then..."

"Kami, you're a very smart person, you know that?" She compliments me, continuing immediately.

"Someone is trying to break you apart." She said.

"Break? Break apart?" I was confused.

"Someone smart, is trying to kill you." Kimichi said, immediately changing her expression.

She had a face of a person, who could laugh at the sight of a dead body.

"Wait, kill me!? But WHY!?" I yelled at her.

Kimichi started to swing her arms around like a maniac.

She started to scream.

"KAMI, _IT_ WILL FEAST ON YOU."

"KAMI, _IT_ WILL END YOUR HOPE."

"I HOPE THIS WILL BE OUR LAST MEETING."

As she was leaving, the last thing she did was point at the stairs behind me.

"Shine." Kimichi whispered, leaving the kitchen.

I turned around.

What i saw.

No, what _it_ was.

 _It_ was horrifying.

There was a black clothed thing, it looked like they were made from dried pig skin.

it had a face of a deformed devil.

It's face face was bright red, with black outlines.

It's teeth were razor sharp.

It was peeking from the stairs, possibly whispering something.

It, was there.

I back up.

I reach the end of the kitchen.

My back is against a counter.

It starts to move closer.

I can hear its heavy breathing.

I look at the clock for the last time, before i fall on the floor.

Darkness fills my vision.

But i can hear footsteps coming closer.

Someone grabs me from my hands.

It starts to drag me somewhere.

...

...

...

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

...

Those are my last thoughts i will ever have.

 **STUDENTS REMAINING: ?**

 **BOYS: ?**

 **GIRLS: ?**

 **BEAUTIFUL DEATH: PART ONE, COMPLETE**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Be sure to review and favorite, it helps me alot!

The next chapter will be a lot longer, so except it to take a little longer!

There is a poll at my profile called "Best Danganronpa: Still Alive Character?", via that you can vote for your favourite characters!

See you soon!


	6. Beautiful Death 2

It is morning.

It is the second day.

Second day, of 'Tetsukuma Falls'.

Last night, you heard loud noises coming from the outside of your room.

Rieki the baker has probably made something for breakfast.

Something that will blow your mind.

Hopefully.

Your door creaks quietly as you open it.

The old wooden floor is covered in dust.

The stairs that connect the first and second floor are covered by an long wine-red mattress.

It was windy, but it only cooled down the heat of summer.

There are loud noises coming from the dining room.

I can clearly hear people munching and burping.

"AKIRA, DO YOU STILL THINK CHICKEN IS BAD!?" Vapor was screaming Akira's ears out.

"M'lady, i have never said i don't like chicken." Akira replies and continues to eat.

"This ish amahzing!" Kiki had her cheeks filled with salad.

"This is amazing! Now i only have to kidnap Reki and make her my slave forever!" Orachi was excited.

"You wont have to kidnap me, i will always be here making food for you." Rieki said.

Only Akira, Rieki, Kiki, Vapor, and me, **Merkurius** were awake.

But it was only 6 AM at the moment.

That explains the people who weren't there currently.

"So, what do you think about this food?" Rieki asked all of us.

"Itsh super yummy!" Kiki shouted.

"I agree with Ms. Yuuto." Akira said.

"It is good, but don't you dare to think this is something special!" Vapor was displeased.

"Oh, good morning Merkurius!" Rieki said and waved her hand.

Everybody turned towards me.

"I see that you're all awake..."

"The others are sleeping." I told them.

"I can confirm that." Akira nodded his head.

"Yesterday, i told Kami to meet me in my room last night."

"It seems that he hasn't woken up yet." I continued.

"Oh... That makes sense..." Vapor thought.

As we continued to eat, Rieki started to search something.

She was clearly confused.

"What is it, m'lady?" Akira asked her.

"Shut up!"

"Its..."

"..."

"All my premade food is gone, and so are a couple of ingredients..." Rieki explained.

"BAKA! FOOD DOESN'T DISAPPEAR JUST LIKE THAT!" Vapor shouted and pushed Rieki away.

There was a list of all the foods that are supposed to be at the kitchen.

Vapor immediately went through all the cabinets and the fridges.

Then she read the read the list and said.

"Cheese, butter, ketchup, ryebread and a cucumber are missing."

"Rieki was right, i guess?"

"But i'm going to bed, i don't want to be a part of your stupid mystery solving."

Vapor headed towards the stairs.

She showed her tong out before she ran away from us.

"We needha superh team to solve thish!" Kiki shouted.

"I agree." Akira said.

"Yuphii!" Kiki dashed outside of the room, only to get detective monocle from her room.

"I'm a fine detective now!" She said with a gentleman's voice.

"Kiki, go fuck yourself." Rieki insulted Kiki.

"Whaaath?" Kiki asked.

"You heard me." Rieki responded, she had an evil smile on her face.

Kiki started to get frustrated.

She was clearly angry now, for the first time.

 **SLAP**

Kiki had bitch slapped Rieki in the face.

"Take thath!" Kiki yelled.

She instantly left the kitchen.

"Rieki, go apogolize her." Akira politely asked her.

"No, screw her emotions!" Rieki yelled.

Rieki left the room, and Akira headed to apogolize Kiki.

"..."

"People here sure are interesting..."

I thought to myself.

It was 8 AM.

Everybody else who was in the kitchen a while ago, had gone back to their rooms, and so did i.

I waited for a couple minutes.

I left my room, and went to the room next to mine.

That was Kami's room.

The door was locked.

"Oh..."

I placed my fingers on top of my mouth.

I took of my opera mask.

There was a key hidden there.

I opened the door with the key.

It unlocked.

I could not see what was there.

It was too dark.

The light switch was missing.

But, there was a candle on top of a table.

There was nothing special on the table.

With the small light of the candle, i searched the room entirely.

It was just like the other rooms, but a person was missing there.

"..."

I stayed silent.

"Now, how do i get out?" I wondered.

I stood there for about two minutes, wondering my way out.

Then i noticed a small hole on a wooden plank.

"Oh..."

As i lifted the plank upwards, there was a small tunnel underneath it.

"Clever..."

I slowly go to the tunnel.

It was an old mine tunnel.

The floor was wooden, and the ceiling was iron, covered by wooden pillars.

There were small insects everywhere.

Luckily, i had my candle.

At least i could see where i was walking to.

The tunnel kept on going for about three minutes.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a note.

"Great job on finding this tunnel, but i'm sorry, but i cant let you be here."

 **CLICK**

Something opened underneath me.

 **THUMP**

I dropped on top of something head first.

My head started to bleed, and my hair was tangled onto something.

I slowly open my eyes.

It seems that there was a trapdoor at the end of the tunnel, it had opened while i was reading the note.

But now, i was in a dark room.

My candle had gone missing.

"Anyone there, do you need help?" Someone asked me.

I was not sure about whose voice was that.

CLICK

I could see after the darkness.

The room was actually an old cave, lit by spotlights placed on the ceiling.

It was Orachi who had helped me.

"Orachi, you clever child..." I had an evil grin underneath my broken mask.

"It seems that you are exploring too..." I continued.

"Well then, somebody is curious." He replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

"You have to find it out yourself..."

Orachi was planning on something.

"Does he know about the tunnel?" I thought.

"So, why are you here?"

"Planning a murder of some sort?" He asked.

"Hah!" I pointed at him with my right arm.

"If id ever murder, i wouldn't get caught." I said in a oddly calm tone.

"I think you know that quite well..."

"You're right, you're right." He replied and continued.

"And i'm not a suspicious guy." Orachi laughed, slapping his knees.

"If a murder were to happen, you would be totally the culprit!" He stared at me.

"Just look at yourself!"

"Only if you were able to get me caught red handed." I stayed serious.

"Ah, yes, of course."

"Well, i guess we will see it later!" Orachi shouted and raised his hand to the air.

"Correct." I stated.

"But for now, i have something important to ask about these caves."

"Ooohh..." He

"Have you found anything?"

Orachi looked at the ground for a while, before revealing a shy smile.

"Actually..."

"..."

"Its nothing!"

"But don't worry, the exit is still there!" Orachi pointed towards the end of the tunnel.

"I see..." I told a lie, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, are you heading out now or something?" Orachi asked me.

"..."

"Yes."

"I don't even know how long we have been here..." I replied.

We both chatted for a while, talking about normal things.

Like school, family, reasons to live, and so on.

Then we stopped talking to each other.

We started to walk in silence, towards the exit.

...

...

...

"Hey, Merkurius."

I quickly turn towards him.

"I have a favor for you." Orachi said.

"It is...?" I reply to him.

"Well..."

"I want to know..."

"If you'd like to go explore with me tomorrow?"

Orachi quickly looked at the floor, waiting for a response.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tell me three reasons why i should." I had a sinister smile on my face.

"If he can tell three good reasons, he isn't a complete idiot, and then he would be a threat later." I silently mumbled.

"Oh yeah!"

"I like it when people challenge my ability to think smart!" Orachi shouted.

"Take your time." I said to him.

"Hmm..."

"One, you are an interesting persona."

"Two, i need an evil, sadistic sidekick."

"And! Three, i might have a small crush on you!" Orachi cheerfully shouted, like what he said was nothing.

"Wha-!"

"..."

I turned against him, so i can hide the fact he surprised me.

"Yeah, they are... good." I stare him into the eyes, causing him to laugh.

"Oh no, i'm blushing!" Orachi shouted.

"AAH!"

"Quickly, i need to go somewhere!" Orachi panicked.

Orachi started to look around him, as if he was looking for something.

He started to run.

I tried to chase him down, but he was too fast.

"Think, think, think..." Ideas wondered through my mind.

"!"

I realized that there were multiple tunnels going into different directions.

"Orachi ran to the middle one, and i go to the one next to it... then..."

"Yes!" I shout in my mind.

I run to the tunnel where Orachi went.

I quickly start to sweat, but i wont stop running.

I look at my wrist watch.

It was 9:46 AM.

I have to stop, i'm too exhausted.

"He... Hes fast..."

My heart is still beating like crazy.

A minute passes by.

My legs are tired, but i don't care.

I slowly jog until i reach the exit.

I exit the cave, and walk outside.

It is warm but windy.

There is a grey statue in the distance, there are people talking to each other.

But the cave entrance itself was amazing.

It was being covered by vines, bushes and colorful flowers.

It was pure postcard material.

"This place is amazing..." I think to myself.

I think how beautiful this place truly is.

It indeed, is amazing.

The grey statue in the distance, captures my eye.

I decide to go check it out.

"Oi, Merkurius!"

"Come here!"

The is a person shouting for me.

It is **Ko Kasai, The Ultimate Roblox Developer.**

Kimichi, Orachi, and Kisashani 'catty' are also there.

"You sinful young lady!"

"How dare you go out with our sweet, little, innocent Orachi?"

Ko starts to question me, getting closer to me with each question.

 **SLAP**

Shintaro shows up from behind the statue.

"Come on, man!"

"Don't be such a weirdo!"

"You old religious people make me sick!"

Shintaro spits on Ko.

"Hold it, you young lady!"

"Spitting on people is just wrong!"

"Don't you know any kind of basic manners?!"

Ko gets frustrated, causing Shintaro to start debating with him.

"Haven't you read the bible at all?"

"Why do you keep talking to me about your savior jesus?"

"Why don't you dress properly?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Thought of covering that lustful sight of yours?"

"You mean these?"

The fight kept going on for ages.

"Maybe we should leave them there..."

Kimichi had walked behind me.

"Nice try, but maybe giggling wouldn't have ruined your surprise.

"Oh, acting clever here..."

Me and Kimichi have an intense stare on each other.

We can feel the aura starting to form around us.

"Guys, you should stop there..." Catty stated and continued. "Maybe we should actually do something actually useful... Right?"

"That weird wanna be cat is right, we should all go venture somewhere!" Orachi grinned.

"Tch..."

"Fine, you won this round Merkurius!" Kimichi was clearly bitter sweet for saying that.

"If you have anything else to do, why don't you say it to all of us, Ms. Einstein." She continued in a childish manner.

"Oooh, look who's a real baby now, hahaa!" Orachi laughed.

"Stop it, i'm only stopping stupid fights!"

"Violence isn't the answer to anything!" Catty lectured to us.

"I've had many accidents, because of stupid fights like that!"

"And they weren't nice at all!

"Like that one time when..."

"..."

Catty stopped there.

She looked at the ground, closing her eyes.

"Is it..."

"Is it ok if tell you all?"

Catty asked us with a shy voice.

Even Ko and Shintaro turned towards her.

"Go ahead, i'm listening." I replied to her, giving her a trustful smile.

"..."

"Fine..."

"I'll tell you..."

Catty thought of something.

I could see that she was trying to make a reasonable sentence.

She started to tell a story.

"My entire life, i have been a complete idiot to everybody."

"That is also why people used to hate me."

"It sucks..."

She took a couple of deep breaths and continued.

"When i was fourteen, i was in a accident."

"And i'm not talking about a simple car crash now..."

"..."

"I was on a cruise ship once..."

"With my family..."

"Me and my family slept on the second floor."

Her speech slowly turned into sobbing.

"One night..."

"Our ship was captured..."

"... It was a group called 'Blue Roses' if i remember correctly."

"They told us about the current state of the world, and how bad it was at the moment."

"They would clean it up..."

She allowed a couple of tears get out.

"They came to our room, and..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"They shot my dad, mom, and my five year old brother..."

"But the reason they kept me alive was just wrong."

"They said i was a perfect member for them..."

"Because i was so evil and mean..."

Catty started to cry quietly.

Kimichi laughed a little, but it was almost nonexistent.

"... And since that day, i have tried to be friendly to everyone..."

She fell on her knees and started to sob.

"Catt- no, i mean Kisashani..." Ko said with a peaceful voice.

"It is ok. Thank you for telling us." He continued to talk.

He hugged her.

Kisashani's face turned from sad to surprised for a moment.

Then it faded back to sadness.

"My people, you should go, i will talk to her." Ko smiled at us.

"It would be the best for her."

"Trust me, i have done this before." Ko smiled again.

"..."

"We will go now..." I told him and Kisashani.

"Good, i will see you at supper."

"May god bless you all." Ko continued.

Then me, Orachi, Shintaro, and Kimichi left them.

I could see Ko starting to pat her.

...

...

...

It is 10:21 AM.

...

...

...

This day has gone fast.

But it wont be ending yet.

...

...

...

"So, what do you think, will Catty be all right with that weirdo?" Kimichi giggled, waving her her hair.

"Kimichi, just stop..." I said.

"You know whats the difference between the two of us?" I was starting getting annoyed by Kimichi's attidute.

"I'm not a complete bitch who doesn't laugh at people when they're feeling down."

Kimichi stared at me. " What did you just say? You want me to beat the shit out of you?"

"Stop it!" Orachi tried to come between us, but was pushed aside by Kimichi.

"I could easily snap your neck, just, like, that, bitch." Kimichi continued to insult me.

"Guys, stop it! Cant you see even Catty is looking at you Kimichi!" Shintaro shouted.

"Who cares about that stupid bitch anyways!"

"OOO, LOOK AT ME IM CRYING OVER A SAD TRAUMA!" Kimichi sarcastically tried to imitate Catty.

"Stop it!" Orachi shouted at her.

"And who do you think you are anyways!?" Kimichi started to insult us all.

"We literally have a cheap hooker, emo mask fuck, and a 'nice to everybody' cunt right now in this group!" She continued to throw insults at us.

Then it happened.

Shintaro punched Kimichi straight into the face, causing her to spit blood and fall on the ground.

I instantly take a knife from my pocket at put it above her neck.

"Shintaro, hold her from her legs."

"Orachi, hold her from his hands."

Both of them instantly rushed and grabbed her.

"Wha- what are you doing!?" Kimichi screamed.

"Listen, if i want, i can easily kill you right now."

"I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?" I said it in a creepy, sadistic tune.

I felt like i should kill this bitch as soon as possible.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Hold it!" Kimichi started to panic.

At the same moment, Ko catched up with us.

"What in the name of god is happening in here?!" He asked us.

"This girl just threatened to kill Merkurius!" Shintaro yelled.

"This, how could you!" Ko shouted.

 **SLAP**

Ko slapped her face.

As i looked at Kisashani, she was sitting at the ground, sleeping possibly.

"Everybody, listen..." I said quietly.

Everyone went quiet, full ears on me.

"What if we do the following..."

"We let her decide what she wants to do?"

The others wondered for a while.

"That is a great idea, Merkurius." Orachi grinned.

"All right, i already have an idea..."

"What if..."

"..."

"Lets give her two options."

"One, she goes to apologize everyone..."

"Or two, we will leave a beautiful mark on her neck."

Ko and Kimichi instantly said no to the idea, unlike me and Shintaro.

We thought it would be good for her to choose.

"So..."

"What do you choose, Kimichi?"

I slowly started to pet her face.

"Since what did you get to decide?" Ko questioned me.

"Its a two versus one situation." I stated.

"Oh, i didn't notice, i am terribly sorry." Ko politely apogolized me.

"It is all right." I replied.

"But back to this now.."

"Kimichi which one do you choose?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **SPIT**

She had spitted on my white opera mask.

"I see..."

"You made your choice..."

I mumble quietly.

"Merkurius, what are you..." Shintaro wondered.

 **SLASH**

I carefully slashed Kimichi's neck.

It started to bleed instantly.

"MERKURIUS!" Orachi screamed at me.

"She will be fine, i hope she learned who is the one in control now... hahaa..." I fake laugh, and leave everybody else there.

 **STUDENTS REMAINING: ?**

 **BOYS: ?**

 **GIRLS: ?**

 **BEAUTIFUL DEATH, PART TWO, COMPLETE**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Be sure to vote for your favorite character via the poll at my profile!

If you want to see what the characters would look like in detail, go here!

games/624848560/Still-Alive-A-Danganronpa-Story

If anyone of you is curios, this is how i would compare these students to actual DR characters.

Kami Kinpatsu, SHSL Philosopher: The Protagonist

Merkurius Hermit, SHSL Mask Maker: The Detective (a sinister version of Kyoko)

Murasaki Ketsueki, SHSL Psychotherapist: The Leader (Female Togami)

Ko Kasai, SHSL Roblox Developer: The Helpful One (Male version of Angie)

Shintaro Takeba, SHSL Gymnast: The Atheletic big boob girl (Akane / Asahina)

Kira Hirose, SHSL Anarchist: The Creepy One With Multiple Personalities (Korekiyo / Toko)

Rieki Kobotera, SHSL Baker: The Mean Cinnamon Roll (Chiaki / Hiyoko)

Takeshi Hamamoto, SHSL Cage Fighter: The Big Dude (Quiet version of Nekomaru)

Ruin Takiyama, SHSL Cryptozoologist: The Demon Spawner (Gundam)

Akira Aizawa, SHSL Servant: The Emotionless But Dangerous (Male Kirumi)

Orachi Taeko, SHSL ?: The Sinnamon Roll (Oma)

Mitsuru Erizawa, SHSL Novelist: The Shy One (Mikan)

Kisashani 'catty' S, SHSL Fashion Designer: The girl no one likes (Mahiru)

Yamada Mayuzumi, SHSL Metal Guitarist: The Comedical Relief (Momota / Souda)

Kiki Yuuto, SHSL Gardener: The Weird, Excited, Cheerful Cinnamon Roll (Ibuki)

Toril Lucienne, SHSL Combat Medic: The Though Girl (Iruma)

Vapor Omo, SHSL Tsundere: The Fan Favorite (Angie / Chiaki)

Kimichi Hakusen, SHSL Illusionist: The Mean Batshit Crazy (Fuyuhiko / Nagito)


	7. Beautiful Death 3

"Merkurius, wait!"

Ko is screaming my name in panic.

Shintaro and Orachi are helping Kimichi to breath.

Kisashani is sitting on the ground, probably crying.

It is 10:43 AM.

Rieki is probably in the kitchen making food.

And the others are somewhere else.

I slowly progress what i had just done.

I wake up from me day dreaming, and focus on the world where i exist.

"You have to help her!" Ko yelled at me, his face being completely red.

"Shes going to pass away, don't be a coward!"

I realize what Ko had just said.

"A coward?..." I ponder.

"But i'm not a coward..."

"I need to prove him wrong..."

I slowly walk back to Kimichi.

She stares at me.

"You know Kimichi, being though isn't required." I stare at her.

"Let me say this..."

"That cut, isn't deep enough to kill."

They all listen to me, completely silent.

"Why else i would have slashed you?"

"I'd get instantly caught of killing!" I let out a small sadistic smirk.

"The best option you have for now, is to cover that with something."

"Here!" Orachi shouts.

He ripped off a piece of his clean jacket.

"I wouldn't do that..." Shintaro clinched her teeth.

"It doesn't matter now!" Orachi yelled suddenly.

"Jeez..." Shintaro sighed.

Orachi tied the piece around Kimichi's neck as fast as a student could.

The piece got soaked in blood, causing it to turn pink.

"Ugh..." Ko cringed and looked away.

"Her pulse isn't steady!" Orachi panicked.

"Come on, do something, man!" Shintaro commanded Orachi.

"I am, all the time!" Orachi got even more frustrated.

"Merkurius, after this, this... This won't be forgotten!" Ko raged at me.

"Like what is wrong with you?! Are yo a demon or something?!"

"Were going to jail you to somewhere!"

I stayed there completely quiet for a moment.

"Ko, she was clearly a threat to us, she could have killed anyone of us..." I look at the floor in 'shame'.

"But you just almost killed her!" Ko continued.

I looked at Ko. "Didn't i say that the cut isn't enough deep?"

"I think i said that many times..."

Ko looked at the sky.

"But, but... She almost could have gone to the other side!"

Ko didn't want to lose this debate, it must have been super important to him.

"You are correct, but so am i." I told him, causing him to look at me with an even stranger look.

"You- you're right..." Ko finally agreed with me.

He was clearly disappointed in himself.

"Mates, there's no time for 'tea time chats' and shit, help her!" Shintaro yelled, scaring the both of us.

"You- you don't have to yell like that!" Ko said in a scared tone.

"We- we both get scared easily!" He continued.

"Wait, how does he know that?" I think, and then i remember the e-handbooks.

That's right, Ko knew that because he had carefully checked the e-handbook at some point.

I didn't even look at the 'Students' section at all.

"Not sorry about that!" Shintaro laughed.

"There's no time to fool around, we have to get Kimichi to the nursery as fast as possible!" Orachi shouted and pointed towards the tavern.

"Yus, you got it boss!" Shintaro grinned and grabbed Kimichi from her legs.

Orachi blushed. "B-Boss? Don't be a fool, even though i am a boss..."

"Lets just go now... please, don't embarrass me more!" He continued, blushing even harder.

"!"

"Some one is talking about being naughty, what a cutie you are!" Shintaro giggled cheerfully.

"Stop it you weirdos, lets go!" Ko interrupted their conversation.

"Right, you got it!" Shintaro agreed with Ko.

Orachi grabbed Kimichi's legs, and i grabbed her hands.

Shintaro grabbed her waist and supported her from there.

Ko went to Catty and grabbed her hand.

"We have to go now, princess." Ko woke her up.

Catty was flustered at the moment.

Catty stood up, and we dashed to the tavern.

Inside the tavern, there were more people awake than before.

Murasaki was talking with Kiki and Yamada about something, Takeshi was sitting alone at the living room, Mitsuru was reading a book, and Ruin and Toril were talking too.

We took Kimichi to the living room.

Murasaki instantly turned towards us. "What happened, is she okay!?"

"No, she is not okay!" Ko shouts.

"Toril, prepare her for possible blood transferring!" He continued.

"Got it." Toril ran out of the room and went to upstairs.

She got back with a first aid kit.

"What does she suffer from?" Toril asked me with an oddly calm voice.

"She has been cut in the neck with a knife."

"I checked the wound, and it isn't enough deep to kill a person."

"The wound needs to be cleaned, and she needs instant rest."

Yamada looked at me with suspicion. "How do you know all that... isn't that... a little fishy?"

"If you ask me, it is."

"There will always be time for answering questions." I reply to Yamada's suspicions.

"Yeah... you've got a point there..." He continues.

"H-How ba-bad is the w-wound...?" Mitsuru asked Toril.

Toril points at the wound and replies. "The wound itself has to be cleaned, but her entire body, is not doing well."

"Judging by the wound, she lost a lot of blood."

"We would have to figure her blood type for that, and a person with the same blood type."

"Miss Toril, let me get the holy water and a pair of tissues." Ruin respectfully asks Toril.

"ASAP, go get it!" Toril encourages him to go as fast as possible.

Ruin returns almost instantly back, with some water and tissues.

"Here they are, miss!" Ruin carefully gave them to Toril, it looked like his hand moved perfectly.

"I will thank you later." Toril replies.

A couple of minutes pass, we all look how Toril treats the wound.

Her hands are moving in a perfect sync.

Just by looking at her, i can tell she is calculating extremely carefully what she will do.

"People sure do are amazing..." I adore her in my mind.

I look at the clock in the living room.

It is 12:31 AM.

Then my eyes look at Takeshi, who is sitting alone in the living room.

His face looks like he knows something bad.

It is a mixture of sadness and fear.

Somehow, i can tell he is not okay.

"Does he really not care about Kimichi at all?" I think.

"Ahem, people, i have something to say..." Takeshi says with a weak voice.

"What is it?" This isn't the best possible moment." Murasaki told him.

"Takeshi, where tryingh to saveh Kimichi's life, waith a little bit atleasth!" Kiki explains.

Takeshi stares at Kiki for a while."No, but has anyone of you noticed that..."

"It is almost 1 PM, and Kami isn't still up."

"Where is he?"

Takeshi walks to Murasaki, and stares her.

Murasaki backed up a little.

"And what do you think you're doing, coming that close?" Her attitude changes from shocked to nosy.

"But it is true, Kami isn't still here... i have to admit, Takeshi is right." Murasaki bit her finger.

"What if i'll go check if he is awake?" Orachi wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Go on." Murasaki waved at the stairway leading upstairs.

"You got it, leader!" Orachi laughs creepily and heads to upstairs.

"Y-You sure he-hes okay?" Mitsuru asked Murasaki.

"Even though Orachi has a odd talent and personality, it doesn't mean hes weird." Mitsuru smirked.

I listened the words what Murasaki had just said once more.

"Wait, his talent? I thought he didn't remember that?" I wondered.

It doesn't matter anyway right now, i will talk to him later.

Let Orachi do what he wants.

"How did she even get this awful slash wound anyway?" Murasaki pointed at Kimichi, and then looked at me and Ko.

"That can be discussed later, Murasaki." Ko replied to him.

"But it is something that cant be thrown away like nothing..." Ko scratched the back of his head.

"We will discuss it later, after all, i am the reason for it, sadly, i apogolize for what i have done."

I stare into Murasaki's eyes, waiting for a response.

She clinches her teeth, and finally looks at me.

"I am sure you had a good reason for it."

"That is why i will forgive you." Murasaki offered an hand shake.

I accepted it, and shaked hands with her.

"So, you know what you have done."

"But there are thing i still need to know."

Murasaki looked at me, i could tell that she was feeling down.

But that would be understandable easily.

The fact that Yamada and Kimichi both are injured, and Kami has gone missing too...

"Guys, listen up!" Orachi yelled from upstairs. "Takeshi was right, Kami is gone!"

"Gone you say... Muahahaha!" Ruin laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yamada managed to say.

"G-Gone?..." Mitsuru muttered shakily.

"That face is a one of a liar!" Toril pounded her first into her open-palm.

"No, its true!" Orachi flustered.

"Maybe he went for a morning walk then?" Takeshi wondered quietly.

"Not possible, i woke up early in the morning, i haven't seen him the entire day." I stated. "Akira, Vapor and Rieki are all awake, Kiki can prove it.

"Yush! She's riight!" Kiki folder her arms on her chest.

"Then, that leaves only Kami left, since Kisashani was with us at the statue earlier." Shintaro commented.

"She... She's right..." Kisashani stared to the opposite direction.

"We should have someone help Toril, while others go look for Kami." Ko thought. "Who knows if the worst could have happened..."

"Hey, knock it! I don't want to see anyone dying here!" Murasaki said, she was frightened enough.

"Fineh, wath if Merkurius andh Yamada stay with Torilh?" Kiki questioned. "And the rest of ush go lookh for Kamih?"

"Seems like a plan to me." Toril stated.

"I agree." Takeshi said in a monotone voice.

"Yus, we better get started then!" Shintaro cheered.

"We still have to consider the others, if we want to find Kami." Murasaki realized.

"S-So... We h-have to fi-find Akira, R-Rieki, Vapor a-and..." Mitsuru counted.

"I think that's everyone..." Yamada sighed.

"Let head out then, fellow people!" Ko lifted his hands up and looked at the roof.

"Tch, what a weirdo..." Shintaro said in a annoyed tune.

"Can't you just go? You're distracting me!" Toril groaned while cleaning Kimichi's wound.

"Fineh, fineh..." Kiki looked at the other direction.

"Y-Yeah..." Mitsuru looked nervously at Toril.

Mitsuru, Ruin, Shintaro, Murasaki, Orachi, Kiki, Catty and Ko opened the door and left.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

Yamada noticed Takeshi walking in a circle.

Takeshi looked at Yamada oddly.

"Im going now." Takeshi replied quietly.

He grabbed a brown leather jacket, and headed outside.

At the same moment, noises came from upstairs.

"Who's there?" Toril yelled.

"Hahahaha!" A male voice shouted from upstairs.

"You fools, Mother Anarcy is displeased with your stupid, little, dumb brains!"

"Or if you should even call it brains!"

"Hahahaha!"

The person jumped down from upstairs, making a huge noise.

"How could you have forgotten meeeeee?"

"The one and only, Kira Hirose!" He continued complimenting himself, and saying stupid things.

"Now my dear comrades, will Kimichi see another day, or will this be her doom?"

"DOOOOOOOOOM!" Kira questioned us with a bad ghost imitation.

"Umm... Are you sure no one drugged him or shit?" Yamada slowly backed away.

Kira stomped the floor, coming closer to Yamada. "Me, drugs!? People like you have been struck by a disease known as stupidity!"

"Hey, hey! Cut it out!" Toril sweared.

"Stop that filthy mouth of yours!" Kira said in a good mannerism.

"Somebody, help!" Yamada trembled, shaking. "I'm being sexually assaulted by a creepy insane emo teenage boy!"

PUNCH

"Oye, oye!" Kira fell on the ground back first.

Toril had punched Kira in the stomach.

"Way to go girl!" Yamada cheered her, quickly moving asides from Kira.

Kira's eyes were empty, but i could hear his breathing.

"So, what was that just about?" I covered my mouth with my wrist.

"Want to hear a story instead?" Toril chuckled. "Me and Kira are old friends from the army."

"We were in the same group always."

"I don't know why tho."

Yamada looked at her Toril. "That's so cooool!" He laughed.

"Maybe." Toril replied.

"But, let me tell you more."

"This might be useful later."

We listened to Toril, completely silent.

"Kami has a mental disorder, and its a bad one."

I remained quiet, while Yamada waited impatiently.

"Kami suffers from multiple personality disorder."

"I don't know what triggers it, but he has two different personalities."

"The first one being the friendly Kira, and the other being insane Kira."

"Luckily, there is a way to know which side he is on."

"If his pocket watch if is out, then he is insane."

"But if it is in his pocket, then he is normal."

We slowly progressed the fact that Kira has a disorder like that.

I looked at Kira, then Toril. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Not yet, except you, Yamada, Rieki, Akira, and Kimichi." She replied.

"Oh, i get it now!" Yamada told us.

"Good." Toril glared at Yamada.

"You should really stop being like that..." He said nervously.

"..." She stayed silent.

...

...

...

It was 2:14 PM, according to Kira's pocket watch.

...

...

...

"We should carry Kira somewhere."

Toril woke me up from my thoughts, deep, deep thoughts.

"Correct." I reply and nod my head.

"Let me help ya girls!" Yamada put Kira on his back, and carried him on a sofa.

"There we go!"

"All done now!"

"You guys hungry? Because i'm going to go make some food for us."

Yamada looked at us there for a minute, waiting for a answer.

"Well, it seems that Kimichi is fine now, and Kami is just sleeping the sofa..." Toril looked at the both of them, rather concerned. "I still need someone to look after the both of them."

"I can do it." I look at Toril, she nods.

"You might as well as make me something too." I cover my mouth with my wrist.

"All right, i will make you something." Yamada quickly responds, and heads to the kitchen.

"I will be going too now, take care." Toril chuckles a little, and leaves me with Kira and Kimichi.

I look at Kimichi.

She seems to be okay.

I check her pulse.

"Still alive." I muttered. "I wonder..."

"About the future, it truly will get interesting soon."

I take of my mask, and place it on a table.

Time passes.

It is 2:14 PM.

I grab my mask, and put it back on.

I walk around, and look outside the windows.

Akira and Catty are chatting outside, and Shintaro is jogging at the central clearing.

It sure is nice to have the tavern built on high grounds.

A voice weakly stutters from somewhere.

"M-Merkurius..."

Something grabs me.

It is a hand.

Kimichi's hand.

"Oh?..." I wonder. "You're awake."

"Yeah, i mean yes." Kimichi quickly corrects what she had said. "Let me tell you something..."

Kimichi tilted her head towads me.

"I understand why you did that..."

She remains quiet, looking at the old wooden roof.

"Its just that i..."

"I want to get out of here..."

I listen Kimichi's speech carefully.

"Everybody wants out, but i am afraid that that is impossible..." I reply to her, giving her a sad look.

Kimichi smiles a little. "I apologize for what i did back there."

"When i'm feeling down or things like that, i usually turn into a complete idiot towards others." She continues.

"I am truly sorry, but it's just that i hate this place..."

Kimichi looked at me with a friendly smile, as a tear fell on her cheek.

I close my eyes, and think.

I can feel Kimichi staring at me, worried about the response i will say.

"There is no reason for you to cry, friend."

Those words, _those_ words, strike into her heart.

"Th-Th-Thank you!"Kimichi instantly starts to cry like a baby, covering her face with her hands.

I look at her with a friendly smile.

The face Kimichi gave me, truly showed that she didn't mean it back then.

Just like the rest of us, she is yet another normal student who wants to go home.

"Let me go get you some water and tissues..." I look back at her, she smiles back.

"Yes please." she laughs quietly, remaining still.

"This means a lot to me." She continues.

"I understand." I reply and leave her there.

I head of to get some water from the kitchen.

I can hear Toril and Yamada arguing about something.

"The cheese goes first obviously!"

They're both debating intensively.

I quickly sneak past them, and pour water on a glass.

They don't seem to notice me as i grab some paper from the kitchen counter.

I quickly visit the storage room, since there should be extra packages of tissues there.

"Oh?... This is odd..." I look at a shelf, there is a package of tissues missing and an axe is missing, according to the storage room supply list.

Instead, i grab normal household paper and head out.

I close the door, and walk back to the living room.

...

...

...

There is no one at the living room.

 **STUDENTS REMAINING: ?**

 **BOYS: ?**

 **GIRLS: ?**

 **BEAUTIFUL DEATH, PART THREE, COMPLETE**

* * *

All right guys, i hope you liked it!

Be sure to vote for your favourite character to live via the poll at my profile!

Also, remember to follow if you want to stay updated on the fanfic!

It turns out that Kimichi is a cinnamon roll after all, but what happened to Kimichi and Kira?

And yes, people will be going down in the next chapters ;)

Who do you think will die?

If you want to see what the characters would look like in detail, go here!

games/624848560/Still-Alive-A-Danganronpa-Story

Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more!


	8. Beautiful Death 4

_**Please read this first before reading the next part.**_

 _ **At "Beautiful Death 3" Kira has the double personality, not Kami.**_

 _ **That was a simple typo error, got it?**_

 _ **In the next few chapters, i will give more screentime to characters we rarely see like Rieki, Yamada, Shintaro, Takeshi and others. There are some characters who have too much screen time like Vapor, Akira, Ko, Merkurius.**_

 _ **And now to the fanfic :)**_

 _ **Tell me who should i focus more on this fanfic, making every character have enough screen time is hard ;-;**_

* * *

"Kimichi?"

"Kami?"

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

There is nothing left at the sofas.

I place the glass of water and paper on a table.

 **WUMPTH**

The main door opened up.

Akira, Rieki, Takeshi and Kiki walked in.

Akira walked in front of you.

"Good day, m'lady." He kneel'd.

"You too, mister." You bowed, and showed the 'shh' sign with your fingers.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Rieki wondered.

"..." Takeshi stayed quiet.

I pointed at the kitchen. "Toril and Yamada are making sandwiches, but there is far more sinister happening..."

"Eeh? What is it, answer me you bitch!" Rieki said in a arrogant tone.

"Silence, you unicorn fart colored teenybopper." I chuckled evilly underneath my mask.

"B-But, but..." Rieki sobbed.

"That was very mean of you, m'lady." Akira said defensilevy.

Takeshi sighed. "You have to admit, Rieki can be a pain in the ass at times..."

"..." Akira stayed quiet.

"Let me continue now..." I had my palms opened up. The others turned towards me. "Kira and Kimichi were here just a minute ago. When i headed of to get some water for Kimichi, they both disappeared."

"Were they sleeping or uncautious?" Akira quickly responded.

"Kimichi had just woken up, and Kira was sleeping at the sofas." I respond to him.

Thats when i remembered it.

Kira's pocket watch was in his pocket when he dazed out.

So that means Kira was normal at the time when both of them disappeared.

Akira explained. "But it would be possible that Kira had just woken up and went somewhere."

"Wouldn't you agree?" He continued.

"That could be possible." Takeshi rubbed his chin.

"B-But could it be... A mu-murder?" Rieki trumbled shakily. "I-I don't want to see anyone die!"

"Don't say it like that!" Akira shouted for the first time. His voice was a mixture of anger and frustration. "Nobody would kill in order to get out!"

"Akira... Is right..." Takeshi sighed.

"But we have to do something about it." I said.

"Yeah..." Takeshi agreed with me. "Let me go tell Toril and Yamada about this..."

"You better tell them!" Rieki was back to her normal self.

"..." Akira stayed quiet.

So, Takeshi headed to the kitchen.

Rieki headed to her own room, and Akira went outside to inform Murasaki about this.

I looked at the e-handbook if it could be any help.

I looked at the map section.

Appearently, this tavern had more rooms than i thought.

There is supposed to be a library, classroom, gym, sauna, and a bar here somewhere inside this tavern.

But we have only found a couple of rooms.

I guess we will find them later...

It is 3:23 PM.

Outside the living room window, Akira and Murasaki are speaking to each other.

I decide to listen to them in secret, like a sneaky spy.

"Are you sure that Merkurius is telling the truth?" Murasaki questioned him. "She could lie, we have seen how dangerous she is!"

"Merkurius isn't a bad person!" Akira had his fists clenched in the air. "None of us know her properly! Even though she may seem like a evil person, i'm sure she is not!"

Murasaki bit her lips. "How can you be sure? As the leader of this group, i cant just forget a threat like her!"

"But she isn't a threat!" Akira shouted.

"Akira, calm down!" Murasaki backed up a little bit.

Akira sighed, looking at the ground. "You cant just decide like that..."

"It is my decision as the group leader!" Murasaki kicked the ground.

"I... I know..." Akira said. "But if you will do _it,_ nothing good will happen!"

Murasaki stood there silent. "We will see about that later."

"But... But... I won't allow this!" Akira tried to remain calm.

"Leave me alone for now." Murasaki looked at the ground.

Then, she left and went to the central clearing.

Akira sat on the bench at the porch.

He was clearly scared of the future, even though his expression was completely emotionless.

"Oh... Well..." I thought.

"I wonder what they are planning on doing to me?"

I moved asides from the window.

I opened the door to the outside world.

Bright light blinded me instantly.

A warm breeze went past by.

It was a nice day.

Only that three people have gone missing...

Lets not talk about that now.

There were a couple of people outside.

Akira was still at the porch, Murasaki was walking around the central clearing, Vapor and Kiki were chasing butterflies, Mitsuru and Ruin were investigating something, Shintaro was doing push-ups as Catty was watching, and Ko and Orachi were walking near by the never ending jungle.

Everbody was doing something.

Something they enjoyed doing.

Such a lovely thought, isn't it?

I decided to spend some time with my fellow residents of Tetsukuma Falls.

Mitsuru and Ruin had just digged up something from the ground.

"S-SO COOL!" Mitsuru was happy for the first time. "W-WE C-COULD USE T-THIS!"

"Indeed, the seal of the forbidden Athena has been broken!" Ruin laughed evilly.

I chuckled. "You two seem to get along very well."

"Y-Yeah! W-We both h-have th-the same in-in-interests!" Mitsuru smiled.

"That is very true, my queen!" Ruin stated.

"Q-QUEEN!?" Mitsuru blushed, covering her face with her hands.

"That was a compliment." Ruin 'facepalmed'.

"SORRY, I DID NOT REALIZE!" Mitsuru panicked. "UH... UH..."

"Mitsuru, Ruin is being very sweet." I place my left index finger on top of my mouth. "He might even be interested in you..."

Ruin looked at Mitsuru. "It is true that you're very sweet."

"But there is a problem..." He continued. "No man or woman has even seen my face before."

"T-Then sh-show me y-your face!" Mitsuru gripped her hands.

Ruin backed up a little. "Y-You! You don't know what would happen if that would be done!"

"B-But it d-doesn't m-matter!" Mitsuru stuttered.

They continued to argue for a while.

"Oh... Well then... I will leave you two here..." I leave them there.

I doubt they even noticed me leaving.

"Hello, m'lady." Akira had sneaked behind me. "I am here to warn you about something."

Vapor noticed us talking. "What is it, slave?" Vapor giggled.

"Yeah, wha ish it?" Kiki noticed out our talking too.

"M'lady, you should not listen secretly to peoples conversations." Akira lectured both of them.

"I guess..." Vapor invoiced.

"Buth i wanth to know whath is haappeniingh!" Kiki bit her fingers as she hid her face.

"..." Akira stood there silent.

"Let me tell you this." Akira took a note and a pen out of his pocket.

He started writing, his face was concerned.

It didn't take long for him to finish it.

Then gave the paper to me.

"Murasaki is thinking that you are a threat that should be removed. She is planning on something. I doubt she would ask help from me, cause i oppose her idea." The paper said.

Even though i knew that Murasaki was planning on doing something, i acted like this was new information for me.

"BAKA! WHAT DID IT SAY!" Vapor shouted suddenly, scaring the living hell out of Akira.

"M'lady! Don't do that never ever again!" Akira looked at Vapor with a frightened look.

"Everybody, quiet." I showed the 'shh' sign with my fingers. "Has anyone of you seen Kimichi or Kira anywhere?"

Vapor looked at me with a a confused look. "Kira... Oh, yeah! I saw him wonder around the statue, i heard he was looking for someone!"

I analyzed what i had just heard.

Then i understood everything.

Everything, what has happened.

The missing axe, the tunnels, Orachi exploring, Kami's locked room, Kimichi's disappearance, everything.

My mind is overflowing with the fact of realization.

All these clues, are making me crazy.

I run to the statue.

Bees and mosquitoes hit my face as i run the fastest route to the statue.

There he was.

Kira was walking around.

He seemed to be perfectly normal.

He noticed me, and turned towards me.

He covered his face with his crimson scarf.

"It is such a lovely day, my dear comrade!" He admired the beautiful sky.

"It is, but what happened?" I question him. "Did someone bring you here while i was asleep?"

"Not at all, comrade!" He replied. "As i woke up, i decided to go for a little walk. After all, it is a wonderful day!"

"Where have you been then? Was Kimichi there at the time you left?" I asked him.

"Ah, yes. She was there, indeed." Kira raised his right index finger in the air. "She said something, and then left to meet up with someone."

I stare him into the eyes. "Who was she going to meet?"

"Hmm... If i remember correctly, she went to meet up with..." Kami tried to remember what had happened. "Oh yeah, i think it was Orachi."

"Orachi?" I wondered. "But he isn't lying, his face tells the truth..."

Kira looked back at me.

"What is it, are you displeased with the time you have spent with me?"

Making Kira ask me alot of stuff would be bad... I need to clear some suspicions of me and act normal.

"Do you know where Orachi is at the moment?" I asked him with a monotone voice.

"Actually, i do." Kira replied cheerfully. "He first went to the statue, and from there he started walking towards the woods."

"But why would he go venture in the woods alone?" He continued.

"That is a mystery, indeed..." I pondered. "But, i think i know the reason for that..."

"W-What is it?" Kira wondered.

"The sad fact is..." I looked at the ground, my arm across my body clasping my other arm by side."I think that a _**beautiful death**_ has happened **..."**

"Hmm... How could you be so sure?" Kira said in a low voice.

I placed my left index finger on top of my mouth. "Simple, everything what has happened..."

"Is pointing to a murder..."

"The killer probably locked Kami's room, and placed the victim in there. The killer used the secret tunnels found by me, making the culprit."

"The killer used the axe located in the storage room, possibly..."

"Of course there are other things i have to think too, but that will be saved for later..."

"..." Kira stood there silent, his look had turned serious, and his skin got paler. "OOOOOOH REALLYYYYYY?"

"YOU THINK LIKE THAT?"

"I HOPE THAT THE VICTIM WILL BLEEEEED TO DEATH!"

I looked at him for a moment, confused. Then i noticed that his pocket watch was out.

"Oh, greetings insane Kira. Care to go explore the murder?" I revealed my left eye as i moved my hair aside. My right eye was still covered underneath my opera mask.

"OF COOOUUURSEEE!" Kira showed his tung out, grinning evilly.

"Allrighty then, if you'd follow me now, i'd show you a sad ending for a sad person." I invoiced.

"Then, we better get going, am i right? AM I RIGHT!?" Kira yelled suddenly.

"Now, follow me." I grabbed Kira's hand. His hand was cold, probably for some unkown reason.

Kira followed me, anticipated, as i walked to the statue.

From the statue, i looked to the far distance.

"See that?" I asked Kira with a gentle voice.

He looked in to the far distance. "I'm not seeing anything, YOU FILTHY MOTHER ANARCHY DISPLEASING GODDESS OF THE MOON!"

"Oh, thank you for complimenting me." I bowed.

"Why you-!" Kira's face got red as he blushed.

I chuckled. "Hahaa..."

"..." He stayed silent.

"Well then..." I grabbed Kira's arm again, rising it in the air. I placed his hand to point at the location of the secret mines.

"Hold it!" Somebody shouts from behind me.

"You can not go there! Its still under construction!"

I turned around.

 **THWUMP**

I fell on the ground, the person falling on top of me.

"O-Orachi?" Kira's expression turned into a horrifying look of displease.

"Oh, greetings." I say with a slightly surprised voice as Orachi lays on top of me.

Orachi blushed, his face turned red. "A-A-Ah... U-Ugh..." He looked away from me.

"Oh... Are you liking this, you know? Laying top on me?" I grin evilly under my opera mask.

"I... I..." Orachi instantly rose up and hid behind Kira.

"H-Hey, why are hiding from a female..." Kira let out a sigh.

"B-B-Because..." Orachi bit his nails.

Kira grinned. "Clearly, you have a crush on Merkurius, am i right?"

"H-Hold it!" Orachi yelled.

"Even though we totally are not a canon ship, it does not prove that she likes me back!" Orachi frowned, placing his arm in a 'x'.

"How would you know i don't like you back? Hahaa..." I chuckled.

Kira pointed at us with his left thumb. "You two, get a room! You are starting to make your fellow comrade annoyed!"

"H-Hold it! This is some totally normal talking! Its not like i'm planning on something!" Orachi whistled nervously.

"I'm sure you can tell us then, and why did you block us from the tunnels in the first place?" I asked him politely.

"it's nothing, forget it, forget that this happened!" Orachi yelled, blushing.

"Sorry comrade, but that is very suspicious..." Kira commented.

Orachi frowned. "No it's not! You have to believe me!"

"The way you act... You definetely know something that we don't..." I pointed out and pointed at Orachi.

Kira smiled. "Orachi, please tell us."

"Uh... I... It... Um..." Orachi was trying to say something. It seemed as if he was just faking. He backed up, hitting a rock and falling down.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. But we will eventually know what you're hiding." I stated.

"Merkurius, please, just believe him. Orachi is a young, cheerful, encouraging, child!" Kira smiled, offering a helping hand for Orachi.

Orachi grabbed Kira's hand, and rose up. They looked at each other for a while.

"Fine, fine! If you want to see what's inside, let me show you then..." Orachi said in a childish but annoyed tune.

Kira frowned. "Me? Do you doubt that i'd get lost? I am disappointed in you, young comrade..."

So, we left the tunnel entry and went inside.

The tunnel it self was moist and full of insects.

I could hear small cockroaches getting squished as i kept on walking.

There were vines growing from the olden support pillars what held the tunnel somewhat safe.

The only light source was the old candles what had been lit by someone, probably by this mysterious person who we known as "Tetsukuma." Also known as the voice on the radio.

We reached the three road section. We headed forwards as we had previously.

Kira asked me something suddenly. "So... My dear queen, what have you been up to lately?"

"Me? Well... To be precise... I'm just interested in knowing the future, you?" I reply to his question.

I noticed that his pocket watch wasn't hanging outside, it was neatly placed inside the pocket. "Well... I'd just like to go back home, there are people waiting for my return!" Kira shouted with a bombastic voice, he smiled.

"I see... I see..." I placed my hands in the thinker pose. "Where do you live exactly? You don't seem like you live in Japan..."

"What a curious person are you..." Kira wondered, placing his hands in his pocket. "Of course i can tell that to someone like you!"

"My hometown is located at a small section of different islands, also known as the 'Kuril islands'." He told us.

"The reason i was invited to Hope's Peak Academy was my extraordinary proposing and practicing anarchism. That's what the letter said." Kira explained.

"Want to know what my letter said?" Orachi asked us.

"Of course, comrade!" Kira replied cheerfully.

Orachi burst out to laugh. "Of course i won't tell you! Why would i even? I haven't told anyone about!"

"..." Kira and i stayed silent.

I sighed. "Fine, fine... But you might want to look at that."

"Huh?" Orachi stopped walking.

Kira and i walked inside the room.

It was the same room where i and Orachi had met previously, but, it was completely different.

There was a ladder laying underneath the secret passage that i had found.

There was a light switch on the wall what i had not noticed previously.

Close by to the ladder, there was a small stone with slashing marks on it.

There were two new rooms to be seen.

Both of the rooms had doors made out of rock.

The doors blended perfectly with the walls.

Another one of the room was small and another one of them was large.

The large room had a small bed inside.

The bed was recently used, the sheets had no dust on top of them.

The smaller room had a small box inside.

The box was opened, there was nothing inside.

"Huh? What is this, did something dangerous happen here? Any ideas, comrades?" Kira asked us, we both shook heads.

I placed the ladder underneath the secret passage.

I climbed the ladders and got in.

"Follow me." I said.

They both followed me as i went inside.

The passage seemed slightly larger than it previously had been.

As i got to the end, i rose up.

"Ow!" My head had hit something.

As i looked up, i saw that the floorboards had been moved on top of the entry.

"Of course..." I muttered.

I moved the floorboards aside, and climbed inside Kami's room.

I looked at what i saw.

There was a horrific site.

The entire room had been filled with blood.

The room door was slightly open.

There was a axe laying on the floor.

There were two bodies in the room.

Another one of them was laying stomach first on the floorboards.

The body on the floor had a knife deep inside the neck, and the left foot completely cut of.

Another one of them was in a sitting pose next to a wall.

This one had blood coming from its mouth.

The bodies belonged to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kami and Kimichi.

* * *

 **KAMI KINPATSU, THE ULTIMATE PHILOSOPHER: DEAD**

 **KIMICHI HAKUSEN, THE ULTIMATE ILLUSIONIST: DEAD**

 **STUDENTS REMAINING: 16/18**

 **BOYS: 7**

 **GIRLS: 9**

 **BEAUTIFUL DEATH, PART 4, COMPLETE**

* * *

There it is, "Beautiful Death 4".

I rewrote this 2 times, because did not want to work.

That is the reason why i did not post this so fast.

This might have been a little fast / bad, mainly because i was so frustrated because does not like me.

The next page will be better, but the next 2-3 will be about investigation and the trial so...

Who do you think did it?

Who killed our main character right from the bat?

Who killed our precious cinnamon roll Kimichi?

Be sure to like and favourite to stay in touch with this fanfic!

Also, vote for your favourite character via the poll at my profile!

Tell me some tips and tricks via the review section, i will answer every question!

If you want to see what the characters would look like, check this out!:

games/659398190/Still-Alive-A-Danganronpa-Story

Thank you for reading this, and see you soon!


	9. Beautiful Death 5

_"K-Kimichi, where are you going?" Kira asked me confusedly._

 _"Shh... I have some things to take care of..." I replied to Kira. He looked at me for a moment, then hit his head on a pillow._

 _"I'll see you in a minute..." He mumbled._

 _I looked at him. "Poor Kira, he seems like a nice guy... Well, at least he wasn't the chosen one."_

 _I left the living room, and headed to the main lobby._

 _I looked at the floor._

 _There were muddy footsteps on the floor._

 _I checked where the foot steps came from._

 _They seemed to come from the kitchen._

 _There backdoor had been opened, the door led to the garden what was located at the back of the building._

 _Toril and Yamada were together, as they were eating something._

 _The footsteps lead from the kitchen to the library._

 _From the library they went to the main lobby, and from there to the upstairs balcony._

 _"Anyone there?" I shouted as i Kami watched me from the living room._

 _I left the tavern and walked down the stairs._

 _I arrived at the central clearing._

 _From there i went to the secret tunnels._

 _It took sometime to get to the secret mines, but i arrived there quickly._

 _"Soon, soon i will be free..."_

 _"At last i will get to see Oskari again..." I muttered to myself._

 _"But why... Why did you not come here with me?"_

 _"Why did you have to stay there after it happened!?" I started to tear up. Memorizing him was way too painful anyways._

 _I opened the secret room i had found, and picked up the ladders._

 _I placed the ladders underneath the secret passage._

 _"I'm really sorry to see you go... But it can't be helped, Oskari is my senpai, i will do anything, anything, ANYTHING. I have to see him again..." I started to laugh as i picked up ******._

 _That is right. Oskari was my love interest at the time._

 _If you think about it, it's quite funny, the fact that we had known each other since we were babies._

 _Oskari Murtomaki, The Ultimate Scout. He, was the one._

 _We were perfect for each other... Even though i was at Hope's Peaks Academy's 54th class, he was at 53rd class._

 _It didn't matter that he was a year older than i was, it was actually even better._

 _And the fact that he was a transfer student from Finland was also a great bonus._

 _I can remember his black jeans and his orange winter jacket. His dark brown hair what covered his right eye and his huge scarf what always hang out as he opened his jacket, revealing a beautiful white long sleeve shirt._

 _That was my Oskari._

 _But now that he wasn't here..._

 _No... He couldn't come here..._

 _He was forced to stay..._

 _Such a tragic end..._

 _I stopped memorizing him as ****** almost woke up to the tears._

 _I carried ***** to Kami's room, and placed him/her next to the wall._

 _I opened his/her mouth, just for fun._

 _"Bye bye... I really did like you though..."_

 _"I'm truly sorry, i am..."_

 _ **SHANK**_

 _I tilted my head to see behind me._

 _There was a huge butterfly knife in my neck._

 _Blood started to shower from my neck, slowly but steadily._

 _******** was standing there._

 _"This is for killing *****, peace has to remain. I am the one who will bring this peace." *** Said._

 _**** took the knife from my neck, and hit it back in the neck with more force._

 _The knife went straight through my vocal cords and my trachea._

 _I spit out blood. "S-S-ST-ST-STOP!" I tried to speak but it was impossible._

 _"..." ***** stood there motionless._

 _I dropped the axe on the floor, and fell down._

 _****** took the axe from the floor, and started to cut my left foot with it._

 _"This is what you get for kidnapping ****! I know what you did, i know what you would have done afterwards! I know who you really are!" ****** shouted as he continued cutting my left foot._

 _Blood got into ****** mouth, as he/she sat next to the wall._

 _"I guess... I guess that i won't see Oskari never again..." I started to cry._

 _**** Still kept hitting my left foot._

 _I took a photo out of my pocket._

 _The photo was a picture of me and Oskari eating at a cafeteria._

 _I placed my hands underneath my stomach, and hugged the photo for the last time._

 _I took the last look at the photo, and then looked at ****, who was stilling sitting unconscious._

 _"I hope you will get out from here, *****..." I thought._

 _I looked at the photo for the last time, ever._

 _Then it went black._

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was sitting at the corner of my own room.

I saw a shadowy figure leave my room.

There was blood coming from my mouth.

In front of me, Kimichi was laying down.

She had a butterfly knife deep in his neck, and she had hugged something tightly.

The shadowy figure closed the door and smiled as he/she left my room.

I sat there completely motionless.

Thinking about what i have witnessed, is impossible.

Kimichi was just murdered by someone.

Someone just killed her in front of me.

But why?

I wiped my mouth.

The blood was fresh, possibly from Kimichi.

I heard noises coming underneath from the floorboards.

One of the floorboards moved as someone climbed out.

Merkurius, Kira, and Orachi climbed out.

They looked at the sight for a moment.

Kira hid his face with his scarf as Orachi looked at the other direction.

Merkurius simply looked at the sight.

She did not seem to show any radical emotions like Orachi and Kira did.

"Kami?" Merkurius looked at me as she realized i was not dead.

"..." I didn't reply" to her question. The massacre what happened in my room was enough to keep me silent.

Merkurius touched gently Kira's shoulder. "Kira, help me get Kami up."

Kira did not reply. He looked at Kimichi's dead body with a frustrated look.

"This is so wrong..." He said.

Orachi yelled as he punched the wall. "Damn it! This isn't how it was supposed to go!"

"You do realize that you're making yourself look suspicious?" Merkurius stated.

"Just... Yes... Yes i do..." Orachi sighed.

"Everytime... Everytime i meet new people, they die..." Kira turned his back on the sight.

"But... What will happen now? Didn't Tetsukuma say that when a murder occurs, they get to leave?" Orachi thought.

The others kept on talking about something, but honestly i did not care at all.

I just sat there, listening to them.

"Sorry comrades, but i think that i have to visit the bathroom..." Kira walked quickly out of the room.

Merkurius walked next to me as she took the blood out of my mouth with her left index finger.

"What are you doing..." I looked at her.

Then she went to Kimichi's dead body. She touched the blood pool and took some of it in her right index finger.

She tasted the blood she had took from my mouth, the Kimichi's blood.

"Are you crazy? The fact that you just tasted other persons blood and that you dare to discriminate her remains like that?" I closed my eyes as she touched Kimichi's body.

 **CREAK**

The door opened as Kira walked in.

"The men's bathroom was locked, so i had to go the women's..." Kira told us.

"Locked? I see..." Merkurius rested her mouth with her right hand.

Merkurius clapped her hands together. We turned towards her. "What would you say if i told i know how this murder went down?"

"Y-You know?!" Orachi covered his mouth with his hands.

"That, what a great detective you are..." Kira smiled, at least he tried to fake it. No one could be happy in a situation like this.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Excuse me, but is anyone there?" A voice said.

Orachi opened the door and closed it instantly.

"Ko, go get the others." Orachi said seriously.

"Huh? Oh, i guess... I'll be back!" Ko told him.

I heard the stairway creak as he walked downstairs.

"What do we do now?" I asked all three of them.

Merkurius folded her arms. "We should get the others here first. After that we should wait for Tetsukuma's guidance."

"But didn't Tetsukuma say that the only way to get out is by murder?" I replied.

"I doubt it would be that easy. The people who are keeping us here want to see some enjoyment for themselves." Merkurius looked at me seriously. "And where would the enjoyment be if we would leave just like that?"

"But what kind of monster would allow such talents like us vanish into mere memories?" Kira pondered as he tilted his head to the right.

"I have no idea..." Merkurius invoiced.

 **TACK TACK TACK**

There were multiple footsteps coming from the hallway.

"I wonder why we were told to gather here..."

"Whoh knowsh?"

"I hope this is interesting..."

"Come on! This is just a loss of time..."

"W-What is a-awaiting fo-for us?"

"What could possibly have happened?"

"M'lady, there is no reason to fear."

It seems that Ko had gathered everyone.

Well, this was something that everyone had to know about.

 **CREAK**

The door opened.

Murasaki was the first to walk in.

"What is i- OH GOD!" Murasaki backed up instantly.

"Why is that! What is that! What happened!?" She yelled as she covered her mouth with her fabulous hat.

Akira walked in the room. "M'lady, are y- HUH?"

"Leh me se- YUCK!" Kiki threw up on the floor as she saw the horrific sight.

One by one, we all got inside the room. We looked at Kimichi's body in silence. Some of us were crying, some of us stood there silent, and some of us were trying to hide the enjoyment got from seeing Kimichi dead. But one thing we all knew, was that everyone would not get out of here alive.

 **STATIC**

It was Tetsukuma, again.

"It seems that everybody has found the body!"

"Great job everyone!"

"And extra great job for the killer to begin the killer!"

"But i never would have excepted that someone would have killed this early, i haven't given out the motive even!"

"Tiyahahahahahah!"

"I have updated the 'rules' section of your e-handbook, be sure to check it out!"

"By-Byeee!"

The radio turned off.

Tetsukuma just left us there as if nothing had happened.

"Hey y'all, i think we should check the 'rules' section." Yamada suggested.

"Come on man, that mood change is way too fast for a situation like this!" Shintaro frowned as her eyes were tearing up.

"You're the one to talk..." Takeshi commented on Shintaro's odd behavior.

Ko crossed his hands and prayed. "May god be with you for the rest of your life. We will miss you, Kimichi. Amen."

"Ko, can you stop with that christian crap for once?" Rieki yawned. "No one cares about you praying and stuff!"

"Well... If that is what you think, then that is what you think." Ko responded.

Ruin lifted his chin and folded his arms. "Hahahahaha! Beautiful death has taken upon us, feast with our misery, 'Aswang'!"

"Ruin, atleast give her body some respect. That is very rude from you." Akira sighed desperately.

"S-So, w-what a-are we-we g-going to d-do n-now?" Mitsuru looked at Kimichi body, tears in her eyes. "W-We can't j-just le-leave h-her here!"

"None of us will want to clean her body..." Takeshi commented.

"Takeshi is right, but we have to follow Tetsukuma's orders for now..." Murasaki hugged herself. "But i swear, i will be the one to lead us out of here... We will win Tetsukuma for sure!"

Orachi was sitting at the corner of the room. "It seems you cannot progress at all, let me read the updated rules."

"Rule number eight, after a murder has occured, you will be given time to investigate how the murder went down."

"And rule number nine, after the investigation, you will go to a class trial, where you will solve who is the killer. Class trial rules will be explained later." Orachi stopped reading and close his e-handbook.

"A investigation? To find out the killer? This just got interesting..." Merkurius waved her hand slowly in the air. "But the truth is, i am more interested in what will happen to the killer after we solve 'whodunnit'..."

Kira stood up. "This is a great way to honor our fallen soldier... I respect Tetsukuma for this..."

"Y-You have to be crazy if you respect him!" Rieki mocked Kira.

"But if Tetsukuma says that we have to investigate, we have to do it." Ko said with a serious voice.

"Heck, how can we even know who Tetsukuma is? What would he do even if we wouldn't follow his orders!" Shintaro raged.

Vapor shrugged. "I don't know, maybe kill us? You don't just kidnap a bunch of students with amazing talents just like that!"

"M'lady, you must calm down!" Akira grabbed Vapor as he tried to calm her. "I am sorry to tell you this, but we have to follow Tetsukuma's orders for now..."

"I don't care! You're all just meaningless baka's to me!" Vapor shouted as she got out of the room. "I'm going to sit in my room all day because of you guys!"

"It seems that Vapor does not want to investigate..." Catty thought.

"No shit sherlock." Merkurius answered bluntly.

"The next thing we will do is investigate this horrible event." Ko rubbed his chin.

"Like we have another option..." Orachi trumbled shakily.

I was still sitting on the floor. I rose up and stretched my arms. "We might as well start the investigation right now. I'm sure that we have a lot of time in our hands."

"I-I really don't wanna investigate... It sounds so boooriiing!" Shintaro sighed desperately.

"We _must_ investigate, but there are some people who i don't trust so much..." Murasaki waved her pink hair.

Orachi revealed a shy smile. "I guess you don't trust me that much? I understand that you think i'd tamper with all the clues, like the shoe prints and the opened back door... but I assure you that i'm a good boy!"

"Comrade, i do have great hope in you, but every man is needed in order to fight this murderous villain!" Kira exclaimed as he rose his left arm to the air.

Takeshi folded his arms defensively. "I am going to investigate, do not disrupt me."

Takeshi left the room in a instance.

"Well, hes a man of little words." Ko commented on Takeshi's behavior.

"Y-You a-are correct..." Mitsuru stuttered.

"Am ih theh only oneh whoh thaught thath Mitsuru andh Takeshi areh quite similiar?" Kiki wondered aloud.

"I have noticed it too. Except that they are opposite genders of course." Toril grinned comically.

Yamada picked his nose. "That's totally accurate!"

"S-STOP! I-Its no-nothing like t-that!" Mitsuru panicked.

Merkurius looked at us with a annoyed look. Well, i suppose it was annoyed since we couldn't see her face properly. "You people can spend all the time you want here chatting, but that is what i won't be doing... Hahaa..."

"Oh, right, the investigation." I realized awkwardly. "I suppose we should go now..."

"Well then, i will see you later. Everyone meet up at the statue located outside in a hour. Let us share the information we have found." Murasaki suggested us.

"Sure thing boss." Catty said with a friendly but sad smile. She must have been extremely sad about our loss.

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION**

* * *

I left the room with almost everyone else.

Toril, Catty and Orachi had promised to do a autopsy to Kimichi.

They also said that they would investigate the room completely.

That leaves everything else for us to investigate.

"Turn around." Someone said behind me. I turned around, obviously. It was Merkurius. "Since you are main suspect for reasons, i will do a interview with you."

"I will also help you, but do not except for my help again." She continued.

"Thanks Merkurius, i really need some help right now." I replied.

She looked at me completely emotionless. "Besides, i have a solid theory on who the culprit is, the only thing i need anymore is more information from you."

"Information? Wait, you mean that i know something important?" I thought.

But it was true, everything i had seen during the last night was very real.

Kimichi going crazy, 'it', my memory loss, everything. And those clues will help solving the culprit for sure.

"Why are you standing there? We have some work to do." Merkurius said with a peaceful voice.

"Yeah, we do." I replied.

* * *

 **STUDENTS REMAINING: 17**

 **BOYS: 8**

 **GIRLS: 9**

 **BEAUTIFUL DEATH, PART FIVE, COMPLETE**

* * *

 **So, Kami did not die. I know that the review section must be going crazy, lol hope**

 **"Just a prank bro!"**

 **And yes, Kimichi did actually die.**

 **The flashback part at the beginning happened in Kimichi's own eyes.**

 **So yeah, Kimichi had some flashbacks there.**

 **And who is Oskari anyways?**

 **I have made a new poll at my profile, via that you can vote for your favorite character now. You can vote for 5 characters too.**

 **Place your bets on the culprit, i can assure you that this case will be extremely hard.**

 **If you want to see what the characters would look like in detail, go here!**

 **ww /games/65939 8190/Still-Ali ve-A-Dangan ronpa-Story**

 **Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	10. Beautiful Death 6

"So, where will we start first?" I asked Merkurius. I was disappointed and some what excited at the same time.

"Kira said that the men's bathroom had been locked, there might be potential clues in there." Merkurius replied.

I looked at her. "Can you at least tell me what you think... about this..."

"I never got to meet with Kimichi properly." Merkurius implied. "But i am more surprised about a murder happening so fast... The killer must have a good reason to kill her off so quickly."

"I... I guess you're right..." I smiled weakly.

Merkurius opened the bathroom door. "This confirms the fact that someone was in here during the discovery of Kimichi's body."

"The person left after Kami tried to get in." She continued.

"Actually, that does make sense. Could it be the killer though?" I wondered.

"I am quite certain that the killer locked him / herself in here." Merkurius went inside the bathroom. I followed her in.

Inside the bathroom, there were muddy footsteps on the floor.

"Those are not your regular shoes." Merkurius crouched as she touched the footsteps.

"And the pattern... It's completely flat." I continued her sentence.

"Check the sinks if they have anything on them, i will check inside the actual bathrooms." Merkurius said as she rose up from the floor.

I checked the sinks, there was nothing on them.

Merkurius got out of the actual bathroom. "It does not seem that anything is here, we are ready to move on."

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ADDED: LOCKED MEN'S BATHROOM**

* * *

We got out of the bathroom.

"Where do we go now?" I asked Merkurius.

She sighed. "Have you not noticed? I am disappointed in you..."

"Huh, what?" My face turned red.

"Look at the floor." Merkurius showed me 'cold shoulder'.

I looked at the floor.

There was a trail of muddy shoeprints.

The shoeprintss went from the men's bathroom to the stairs and from there to the library.

From the library they went to the kitchen and from there to the backyard.

From the backyard they went to the garden and from the garden to the main entrance.

The trail of shoeprints stopped at the front yards terrace.

It looked like someone had sneaked to the backyard as soon as they had exited the tavern.

"This has to be important!" I shouted as Merkurius stood there motionless.

"Oh... I see..." Merkurius brushed her front hair with her right arm. "This is a direct alibi proving that someone went through here."

"It is?" I asked.

"It is." Merkurius answered.

We saw Mitsuru walk out of the library, she must have been also investigating the shoeprints. "T-That pa-pattern looks o-odd..."

"I-I think tha-that i-i have se-seen it before..." She continued.

"Any idea then?" I asked her.

Mitsuru folded her arms. "I-I do h-have an idea bu-but i-i doubt i a-am right..."

"The one thing that makes you so unique and special, is not always the best thing." Merkurius looked at Mitsuru in the eyes. "But, i do not control how you think and act... yet. I need your theory to backup my own."

Mitsuru blushed instantly. "Y-You need my help?" Mitsuru smiled slightly. Her face looked like she had not heard those words in ages."Ah, yes, if you ask me, those look like some sort of sports shoes!"

"That will be useful for later, hahaa..." Merkurius chuckled evilly as she covered her face with her left hand.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ADDED:** **UNKNOWN ALIBI, ODD SHOEPRINT'S**

* * *

We got inside the tavern and went back to Kami's room.

Toril, Orachi, and Catty had promised to do an autopsy and investigate the room completely.

Toril was touching Kimichi's body in all sorts of places as we got in. She was mumbling something related to the picture she was holding.

Catty was looking at the floorboards as Orachi was laying against the wall with a carefree attitude.

"Hey, Toril, you done yet?" Orachi sighed.

"Quiet, i think i am getting an idea..." Toril hissed creepily. Her face was started to turn more insane the more she investigated her.

"TIYAHAHAHAH! YES, YES!" She laughed. "I did it, i did!

"Toril, what is so funny...?" Catty asked Toril shakily.

Toril raised her both hands in the hair and tilted her head upwards. "I solved how Kimichi was attacked! Well, why would anyone be surprised that i would solve it?"

"Mind telling me too?" I asked Toril.

"Of course, after all... It is our responsibility to solve this horrendous act..." Toril took out a notebook out of her pocket.

The notebook had names on it.

"Kiki, Rieki, Ko, Yamada, Takeshi..."

The list had all our names on it.

Toril listed Kimichi's name with a red pen.

"So you're keeping track of all the fatalities..." Merkurius pondered.

"Yes, i am. Every man or woman we lose is valuable. We don't even know what kind of enemy is awaiting for us." Toril smirked as she put the notebook back in her pocket.

"..." Orachi stayed quiet.

"Toril, what did you figure out then?" I asked her.

Toril glanced at Kimichi's remain for a moment. She sighed. "Kimichi had been attacked from behind, the position of the butterfly knife explains this."

"But this is not the clue what has me cornered..." She continued.

"Explain us." Merkurius asked seriously.

"If you are not a complete jackass, you can see that Kimichi's leg has been cut off, possibly with the axe." Toril stated. "But the mystery is the picture she had in her hands. Can anyone of you quickly recognize this other person?"

"Show me the photo." Orachi demanded quietly.

Orachi took the photo from Toril and looked at it. "Nope, not a single idea..."

"Let me try figuring it then." I commented.

"Yeah, j-just take it and make me look like a idiot..." Orachi pouted in the corner.

I looked at the photo. There was a outside cafeteria scenario on it. There were two people eating cheesecake. Other one was Kimichi, and the other one was an unknown person. The unknown person had an opened orange winter jacket on, underneath it being a grey striped shirt. He had broken winter boots, and brown hair. His right eye was covered by straight hair, and he wore black jeans. But the one thing that stood out, was his multi colored scarf what almost reached his knee. The scarf was square patterned with the colors orange, black, red, and hazel. He also wore grey, blue-ish skiing gloves.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS ADDED: MYSTERIOUS PHOTO, TORIL'S AUTOPSY RESULTS, BUTTERFLY KNIFE, AXE**

* * *

"Does anyone know who this person is?" I asked the people in the room.

Catty answered. "I would like to know who it is..."

"Check the other side." Toril said while investigating the butterfly knife.

I looked at the other side. There were four names written on it.

I read them all out loud. "Kimichi, Merkurius, Oskari, and Aoki? Who are these people?"

"We can only see Kimichi and possibly Oskari or Aoki in the picture." Merkurius stated. "But the person who has signed that picture is a liar."

"How so?" Catty questioned Merkurius with a confused look.

"I am honestly disappointed... I thought it was obvious." Merkurius tilted her head backwards. "Simple, i don't remember anything like this."

"But that is clearly signed by you! You filthy liar!" Orachi shouted as he pointed at Merkurius's face.

"Fighting does not solve anything for now!" Catty interrupted us. "For now, let us continue this investigation..."

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ADDED: MULTIPLE SIGNATURES**

* * *

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot, did you find anything Catty?" Toril asked her.

Catty rubbed her chin. "Well, i did find out that there is a secret tunnel leading from Kami's room to some random old mines."

"Catty, want to go investigate the old mines with me? More the people, more the better." Toril suggested with a cheap smile.

Orachi leaned his back on the wall. "Hey, we done here tho? We still have time to investigate, we even have time to bring justice for the murderer!"

"But the real question is, did you miss anything? Every clue is important." Merkurius stated.

"I can confirm that we did not miss anything. In fact, we made a list of things that have to be checked." Toril said.

"Can you show me the list?" I asked Toril.

Toril gave me the list. "If everyone performed their tasks, this room should be completely investigated."

"I see..." I looked at the list. According to it, Toril did an autopsy on Kimichi, Orachi checked the room completely for anything hidden, and Catty investigated the secret passage, but not the mines.

"Quick question, who will go check the secret mines?" I asked everyone who was in the room.

"Well, i have the excitement to go explore them." Toril informed us.

Catty frowned and pushed her lips together. "But I want to go! And I think that my good luck would help too!"

"What about Orachi?" Merkurius asked the wannabe though guy who leaned against the wall.

"M-Me? I would only make this even a larger mess!" Orachi hesistated the idea of going to the mines.

Toril sighed. "If Orachi does not want to go, he won't go. Are you all idiots or something? You can't force a person to do something."

"What about this? Me, Merkurius, and Catty go explore." I suggested.

We all agreed on it and went to investigate more. Toril and Orachi said that they would go explore somewhere else. I, Merkurius, and Catty entered the secret tunnel. The tunnel was somewhat small, but you still could move in it. Merkurius reached the end and used the ladders left there to get down.

"Wait, ladders?" I thought.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ADDED: LADDERS**

* * *

We all entered the secret mines at last. The mines were moist and dark, i could feel cockroaches getting squished as i walked around to check if anything seemed suspicious.

"These mines, my outfit is ruined... Great, now i have to wash it..." Catty looked at the area with a disgusted look.

Merkurius sighed as she walked around. "Still the same... Nothing seems to have changed since I, Kira, and Orachi got here."

"Well, another new area to investigate." I let out a small and short laugh. The others did not react to it at all.

"Not funny." Catty looked at me seriously.

Merkurius covered her face with her open palm. "Now, let us begin... Let us investigate..."

We started our investigation. Merkurius separated us into three, even there were three of us. I started to investigate the two opened rooms as Merkurius headed to check out all the different tunnels near by the entry. Catty decided to stay with me and help my investigating. The area we were in had some pretty suspicious looking stuff, some of them looked like straight from a police show. Catty was following me around as i kneeled on everything that looked slightly suspicious. Merkurius was no where to be seen.

"So, Catty, how has your day been?" I showed Catty a friendly smile. "Besides.. All the... Horribleness..." My smile quickly changed into sadness.

Catty tilted her head a bit. "My day? I didn't think you would be interested in me..."

"Of course! You are such a natural person, no one hates you, or no likes insanely love you. You are the perfect balance in the middle!" I cheered.

Catty looked at me with a shocked face. "W-W-What!? Is that supposed to be a compliment? I-I thought you were nice and friendly, not a complete idiot like Yamada!"

"S-Sorry, i just meant to say that you are perfect the way you are!" I quickly raised my hands in the air with a defensive manner. "I just meant to say that you are a good person who blends in the masses..."

"Now you are just calling me a nobody! I feel so weak now... You don't even know who you are talking to!" Catty shouted.

My mind was going over nine thousand as i tried to think the best way to calm this situation. "I do know! You are Catty, The Ultimate Fashion Designer!"

"Y-You do know that... Obviously... But the fact that you said i blend in masses, that is just a straight discompliment!" Catty exclaimed. "And then... If you know me that well... I am sure you know my real name then..."

"Your real name, of course i know it!" I just told a load of bull crap in front of her, and people call me a fine charming gentleman... "It was... Umm... I know it, let me think..."

"Great job dumbass." I thought to myself.

"I'm just disappointed in you... And i thought i could tell you about **_it_**..." Catty showed me 'cold shoulder'.

"Catty, i'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" I asked her politely.

She stared at me for a moment. "... I can, but please, don't be like that to anyone else ever again."

"I promise." We both shared a smile to each others for a minute. We did not speak at all.

"I suppose we can start to investigate further?" Catty giggled cheerfully, possibly for the first time.

I chuckled. "Yeah, we can."

Catty started to roam around the area as i got inside the smaller room. Inside the room there was a small opened box. The box was made out of cardboard and there were some cushions for some reason. "Maybe some was kept in this box? Or maybe someone found a hidden box?" I thought to myself.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS ADDED: SMALL HIDDEN ROOM, CARDBOARD BOX**

* * *

 **THWUMP**

I looked behind me and saw Catty laying in a pool of mud, her outfit was completely ruined.

"W-What?! Stupid rock, damn you!" Catty rose up from the mud pool and started to swipe off the mud from her outfit.

"You tripped down on a rock? Oh wow." I said in a sarcastic tune. "You sure do are clumbsy."

Catty breathed heavily as she shook her hands vigorously. "Y-You don't even know how expensive this outfit is!"

"Actually, i do know how much it costs. If i remember correctly, it was around 800€."

"Wait, dont tell me-"

"Yep, you did not take put the price tag." I grinned cheapily.

Catty gripped her dress and noticed the price tag. She ripped it off damaging her dress and threw it on the ground. "Oh... Sorry... I did not notice..."

"But thanks, because of you i just noticed an important clue." I smiled. "Accidents can make up to great things..."

"I did not not-" I pointed at the exact same rock Catty had tripped on later. She took the rock in her muddy hands. "This rock... It has scratch marks on it?"

I rubbed my chin. "I don't think its exactly scratch marks... But it looks like those marks came from a knife..."

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ADDED: SCRATCHED ROCK**

* * *

"You're right, that's genius!" Catty covered her mouth in awe. "There's no way i could have not noticed that!"

I blushed. "T-Thanks, no need to say stuff like that."

"We only have to check the big room now and i think were clear then." I continued.

"S-Sorry Kami, i just forgot that my outfit is ruined! I need to get it cleaned!" Catty blushed awkwardly.

"Yeah, right, i'm done here anyways after i check the big room." I told her. "Hurry, run like there was a huge sale on your favorite store!"

Catty instantly started to run. Her blue hair flowed in the air as she ran as fast as possible. "She sure does run fast even though she does not look like it..." I thought to myself.

I decided to go check out the big room at last. Inside the room was a small bed, or if you could call it a bed. It was a simple mattress with a red pillow, nothing else. I could tell that the bed was just recently used, there was no dust at all on top of it.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS ADDED: LARGE HIDDEN ROOM, RECENTLY USED BED**

* * *

I stepped out of the room and looked around me. "It seems that there is nothing left here..."

I left the area and started to head towards the exit.

Time passed by.

I went past by the three section route. "I wonder where do those other three routes lead to..."

Finally i reached the outside world.

Merkurius was waiting for me in the entrance. "Kami, i saw Catty running, what happened?"

"So Catty did go through here..." I thought. "Well, her outfit got soake-"

"Of course i know that." Merkurius said in a sarcastic tune. "And how slow are you anyways? I did my own investigation while you were there, TWICE."

I sighed. "Good for you."

 **SQUEAK, STATIC**

"Ahem, ahem, it is time for it!" The voice on the intercom turned on. "Yay, class trial time!"

"I wonder what will happen~" The voice cooed.

"Meet me up in the backyard! I suppose that it is time for a reveal, TIYAHAHAH!"

The voice blacked out.

Merkurius and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Lets go." Merkurius smiled under her mask.

This was it, this, was it.

It was time for it.

Our first class trial.

"I hope that the others have figured out something too..." Were my last thoughts before i grabbed Merkurius's arm and headed towards the despairful tavern.

* * *

 **There it is, the investigation!**

 **I know that i rushed towards the end and we didn't see many characters, but hey, it was investigation ;)**

 **The others were doing some prettyyyyyyy important findings.**

 **So, yeah, you ready?**

 **It is time for the first execution... Soon...**

 **Place your bets on who the killer is!**

 **Many people have called that Merkurius, Shintaro, or Yamada is the culprit.**

 **(Here's a small treat: Alibis are extremely important in this murder)**

 **Good calls everyone.**

 **Be sure to review this fanfic and give it a thumbs up!**

 **Remember to follow this story so you can stay in touch with the fanfic!**

 **Be sure to vote for your 5 favorite characters to survive via the poll at my profile, it is very easy to find and vote!**

 **As always, see you soon!**


	11. Beautiful Death 7

I was walking to the tavern we had known just for a day. Merkurius was walking in front of me, completely silent. We had been told to gather at the backyard of the tavern, or that is what the ever so mysterious Tetsukuma had told us. The backyard was also one of the places where this mystery person with the odd shoe prints visited. We entered the tavern and headed to the backyard. As we took a look at the backyard, there was a giant, red, rusty, metal door. The door seemed to lead to a old mine, well, that it was looked from the outside. It seemed like that the door would open to a giant mine entrance. All the others had cornered the poor door, all of them looking at it. They remained silent until Shintaro spoke up.

"Um... Was this here before?" I asked.

"I was just thinking the same as well." Murasaki commented.

"Hm... It definitely was not here during the investigation." Akira looked around a bit.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rieki made an offensive, not funny pun.

Ko sighed. "Rieki, please. Couldn't you just remain silent for a moment?"

"But I'm bored~" Rieki cooed in a annoyed manner. You know, the way small children cry over everything.

"Rieki, I can feel your pain." Yamada was looking at the floor, hands in his pockets.

"Why don't we all come up with something fun while we wait for further orders?" Catty suggested.

"I'm not really digging that idea, why don't we just wait until something happens?" Yamada said.

Kira was stretching his legs, real nice and comfy. "Comrades, why don't you take a seat and sit down for a minute?"

Ko closed his eyes and nodded. "There is no time to relax, we all have to think our hardest in solving who the sadistic persona who killed Kimichi is."

"Ko the beast is speaking the truth, we have to focus on this at our full potential." Ruin shrugged.

 **CREAK**

As soon as Ko said what he had to say, the giant red door opened up. Inside it was completely dark. None of us could see inside it, no one knew what awaited us there. We all stood there silently, wondering what to do.

"I-I think w-we might ha-have t-to walk i-inside..." Mitsuru slightly laughed, somewhat smiling as well.

Vapor was tapping his feet on the ground. "Hmpf! What are we waiting anymore?"

"Comrade, there is no reason for us to hurry! It is better to stand back and think than running into possible danger like a headless chicken." Kira teached, smiling ominously.

"Kira is right. There might be a trap in there." Takeshi said bluntly as he patted his clothes.

Merkurius let out a sigh. "I'm going there. There is no way that I would fall into a trap."

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm going with Merkurius. If anyone else wants to come, then come." Shintaro thought out loud.

"Muahahahah! I shall accompany you on your dangerous quest to the unknown!" Ruin laughed like a sociopath, giving a creepy vibe of him.

Toril did not even look at the others as she told the others the following words. "I'm coming too. Its good to have a soldier with you."

"Shall we go then?" Merkurius smirked.

Merkurius, Toril, Ruin, Vapor and Kira left to the unknown. I could see their shadows fade into darkness.

"Sho... Who wanths to gho phick some flowersh?" Kiki puffed her cheeks as she smiled.

"Kiki, now is not the time to pick flowers." Takeshi frowned at the girl.

"If the girl wants to do so, let her do what she wants." Akira sighed.

Orachi was just sitting on a chair, he was wearing cool, black sunglasses. "Y'all need something to release your stress, why don't you try my fidget spinner?" He spun his fidget spinner around.

"Wha-, Why-, Why can't anyone be serious at a time like this?" Akira shook his fists in the air, showing his clean white gloves.

"I have had the same thought in my mind for ages too, Akira." Ko seemed disappointed at the others.

 **STATIC**

The intercom turned on, Tetsukuma obviously had something to say. "Ahem, Ahem! Everyone come through the big red door if you have not already done so!" The intercom turned of as soon as it had turned on.

"So now were being forced to go in, eh?" Orachi shrugged in his chair.

Rieki just stood there. "Did you listen at all? He just said so!"

"Miss little, if I were you, I would not anger myself." Orachi smiled at the pink haired girl because of the asshole he was.

"Why you little-!" Rieki gripped her fists and shook them in the air.

"I'm going now." Takeshi said quickly and walked inside the door.

"W-Wait fo-for me!" Mitsuru stuttered and ran after Takeshi.

I watched as Mitsuru ran after Takeshi in panic.

The others started to walk inside as well, one by one we left the scene.

I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. I decided it was time for me to enter the ever so mysterious cave. I took a step forward, and said. "I'm going as well, see you soon." I waved at the remaining people and walked in.

Inside the cave there was a direct route what lead to somewhere. The insides were lit be red candles what were placed on the cavern walls. I could hear steps coming from behind, and Takeshi was walking with Mitsuru in front of me, they both were talking about the shoe prints. The tunnel kept going downwards all the way until i reached the end. I was blinded by a bright light as I heard birds tweet in the distance. I opened my eyes and saw what I was looking at.

"W-Wow..." I stuttered as I couldn't say anything else at the sight.

There was a large marble platform what had metallic stands on them. Water flowed around the marble platform as the sky could be seen. There was a giant TV screen what had a face of a white-brown bear. Vines and plants were going around the sides what appeared to natural mud and grass. The others who had entered before me into the trial room were already standing at their platforms. I walked near to the stands and stepped onto it. On my left side was Kira and on my right side stood Merkurius. The others entered the room as well and got on to the remaining stands. In the end, only one stand was left alone. Well there was a reason for it. There was a black and white picture of Kimichi with a bloody mark covering her face.

"What is... that..." Akira looked at the portrait of Kimichi is disgust. He was extremely disgusted by it.

"That is a disgrace to humanity..." Ko frowned and looked at the giant screen.

"Wouldn't it be a bore to let the dead ones miss the trial? So I came up with an solution for it!" Tetsukuma's voice boomed around the room. "And I should possibly say this now, but this is the trial room if you did not figure this out yet!"

Shintaro tilted her head. "Trial room, eh?"

"Yup, that's right! Also known as the area of death, or the despair-full heaven by the previous students who were here!" Tetsukuma told us.

"So there were previous students..." Merkurius commented. "I suppose you cannot tell us anything about that topic, am I right?"

"Yuup! Sorry, but we really have to start the trial soon, otherwise we will all be here during midnight! Its only the second day after all!" Tetsukuma said.

Orachi seemed to be wondering about something. "Hey voice on the radio, how do these trials work?"

"Simple, you will figure out the killer, and then the killer will be punished! If you don't get the killer correctly, then everyone besides the killer will be punished!" Tetsukuma explained.

"That... seems simple enough..." Toril said.

"Bhut figuring outh the khiller isn't, teehee!" Kiki giggled a little.

"Duh! We all know that!" Vapor placed her arms at her sides.

"A dramatic murder is never easy to get over with." Kira invoiced.

Rieki shook her head around. "Can't we just start this shit already? I want to go sleep ASAP!"

"M-Me too..." Mitsuru trembled.

"I would prefer to start at the instant also." Akira assembled his beautiful blue rose better into his outer breast pocket.

"Same." Yamada said with boredom.

"Tiyahahahah!" So do you all want to start the trial straight away? I would not mind that personally~" Tetsukuma cooed. "If you want to start the class trial right now, please raise your hands up in to the skies!"

Slowly I raised my hand, and so did the others do. We all agreed to start the trial instantly.

I was ready for this. It was time to figure out who killed Kimichi Hakusen, The Ultimate Illusionist. I had been waiting for this very moment all day. I was indeed ready for this. We had to revenge Kimichi, she had not died for nothing. No way that I would let her killer get away. I wanted to see her killer suffer in pain and discomfort. I needed this. My thoughts were interrupted by the laughing voice of Tetsukuma.

"All right! I can confirm that the first class trial has started officially at 11 PM! Good luck, kiddos!"

At that moment, the screen changed. A text was displayed on it.

 **CLASS TRIAL: START**

"So what do we will start on?" Catty wondered.

"Maybe murder weapon would be a good to start with? Without knowing the murder weapon, we cannot proceed at all." I replied to her question.

"Well, that seems like an idea." Toril commented.

Mitsuru clasped her hands over her head. "I-I-I need t-to think ha-hard f-for this o-one..."

"You sure?" Yamada shrugged. "If we do well, we will solve this quickly."

"Y-Yeah! If we all will stay positive and think smart we can end this quickly!" Catty put out a fake smile.

"So what should be our first topic then?" Murasaki asked us.

Merkurius rested her chin on her hand. "I would suggest that we will start with the murder weapon, this should be obvious. Am I correct, Toril?"

Toril nodded in agreement.

"The murder weapon is the butterfly knife what had been stuck into Kimichi's neck. The axe was not the murder weapon." Merkurius stated.

"I can confirm that. As the only person who knows medicals, I did an autopsy on Kimichi. The fatal blow indeed was the knife, not the axe." Toril stated as well.

Vapor tilted her head to the side. "Why was the axe then used if the knife was the actual weapon?"

"It could be that the guilty one tried to fool us with the axe, or possibly it was a second murder weapon to finish off Kimichi at first. But that would mean that the murderers plan had to be changed." Kira thought out loud.

Shintaro was tapping her fingers. "Man... I'm bored... Please try to end this quickly!"

"Will do." Akira smiled. "Now, here are the basic facts we know all ready." He rubbed his chin a little." Kimichi was killed with the butterfly knife found near the murder scene, and the axe was possibly used to chop of the leg. That gives us new questions, i.e. where did the axe and the knife come from?"

"The axe's original location belongs to the storage room, where all sorts of different treasures are hidden at." Ruin chuckled.

"Whath abouth the knifeh then?" Kiki questioned.

Murasaki sighed after no one gave an answer. "Please raise your hand if the butterfly knife belongs to you."

No one rose their hands up. We all waited in silence. Then one of us rose their hands up. That person was Merkurius. "The knife belongs to me."

"Can you explain why your knife was found intact to Kimichi's body?" Murasaki asked the mask maker.

"Simple, it was stolen." Merkurius looked into Murasaki's eyes ominously. She seemed to have lied, but I was not sure if she had.

Takeshi stood there motionless. "In other words, you are saying that your knife was stolen and used to kill Kimichi in order to frame you?"

"That is very true, Takeshi." Merkurius said. "And now we can move to the next topic since that has been solved out of the way."

"Sore wa chigau yo!" Orachi yelled.

 **BREAK**

We all stood there with no words coming out of our mouths. We waited for Orachi to speak up again. "How can we not know that you have not been lying this entire time? How can we prove that the knife belongs to you?"

"Because _it is_ mine. I own it." Merkurius sighed at the poor, poor child-like man.

Orachi had a sly smile on his face. "Prove it."

"..." Merkurius stood there silently, thinking about what to say. She closed her eyes, still thinking. She raised her index finger in the air, and pointed at a person. This person was Yamada. "Yamada, do you remember?"

The guitarist zapped out of his daydreams and came back to reality. "Huh? What do you mean, girl?"

"Remember what I showed you yesterday?" Merkurius said.

Yamada's face turned into a one of a great thinkers, he thought hard about it. "The knife?"

"Correct. Yamada's alibi can prove that the knife belongs to me." Merkurius chuckled ominously. "What do you have to say about my counter, Orachi?"

Orachi blushed as he hid his eyes. He did not respond. It took a while for him to talk. "You won this time, missy." He whispered.

"Hahaa..." Merkurius laughed in her usual manner. She quickly turned back to her usual self. "Now, lets talk about the secret tunnel in Kami's room."

"Ugh... Fine..." I sighed, I was scared that I would be blamed for the murder.

"Comrade, were you aware of the tunnels presence in your room?" Kira asked me while rubbing his chin.

I gulped. I knew that the others would not believe me. "Guys, listen. I swear that I did not know about the tunnel."

"I smell a bad liar~" Orachi cooed.

"I swear, I had no idea that there was a tunnel!" I started to panic. "I was even fainted! Does not that prove my innocence in this case? I even was the killers original victim!"

...

...

...

At that moment, I realized what I had just said. I had just told a huge piece of evidence what would change the trial completely. Because of me, I had just made the trial ten times longer and harder. I guess you could say "GG" now.

"What do you mean by original victim, Kami?" Takeshi frowned.

"Yeah, tell us right now or I'll beat you after we get to leave this trial!" Shintaro shook her fist in the air.

"Kami, what is the meaning of this?..." Catty looked at me with a shocked expression.

I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes. I could not take this. "Everyone, just listen to me!" I yelled.

"Will do, comrade." Kira smiled at me.

"..." I stayed silent for a while, I had to gather all my ideas into a big, one piece first. "When I woke up, I saw Kimichi in front of me. She was carrying the axe in her hands. As she was about to get closer, someone came from behind and possibly stabbed Kimichi in the neck. She dropped the axe on the floor, chopping of her leg a little. Then the mystery person took the axe and chopped of Kimichi's leg completely, leaving her cry in pain. The mystery person stabbed Kimichi in the neck once more and left the room via the door."

...

...

...

I had just told them how the murder had happened. Of course it would be a huge help, but it only made things even more complicated. Good thing for me, bad thing for the others.

"So Kimichi tried to kill Kami then... what a shocker..." Orachi said sarcastically.

"Did you see the mystery person then? I am guessing not since it may have been too dark then..." Toril thought.

I let out a deep sigh. "...Yeah, it was too dark..."

"I see, i see... This is finally starting to form up..." Merkurius patted her clothes a bit.

"Well, what is our next topic then? Now that Kami told us something shocking..." Catty said. "We can move on now..."

"Hold it!" Toril pointed at Catty with her index finger. "Hold it right there! I still have something to think!"

Ruin glanced at Toril. "Did you connect our minds or are we thinking about the same, miss Toril?"

"Just thinking about the same, nothing else." Toril's face was as serious as ever. "If Kimichi tried to kill Kami, doesn't this prove that Kimichi was the person who kidnapped Kami?"

"It does make sense... You have to be right, it fits too perfectly. Its rare for me to say anything like this but good job, Toril." Rieki was not a little bitch for once and actually behaved well.

Merkurius rested her chin on her hand, yet again. "Kami, what is your last memory before waking up in your own room?"

I closed my eyes and thought. Then I remembered, everything that happened in the kitchen. "I was heading to eat night snacks in the kitchen, but as I arrived there Kimichi was there already eating. Time passed, but something was odd. All of sudden Kimichi started to turn more crazy and sadistic, and in the end I even saw imaginary monsters, after all that I passed out. I know that this all sounds crazy and stuff, but I seriously was kidnapped like that by Kimichi."

"That's quite a solid statement you've got there... How can we know that you were not seeing illusions? After all, Kimichi was the ultimate illusionist." Takeshi stated. He seemed to be quite confident in his theory.

" _If I saw a monster, it has to have been an illusion_ by Kimichi." I told Takeshi.

Vapor shrugged and murmured. "Stupid trial, everything has to be so complicated..."

"Let us revise the entire murder quickly in order to proceed forward." Akira suggested us, frowning. "Kami was supposed to be killed by Kimichi, but Kimichi was the one who ended up dying instead. Kami was kidnapped by Kimichi the previous night by using her ability to make illusions. Am I correct?"

"Ding, ding, ding! That is correct! Hahahahahah!" Orachi yelled and laughed, scaring everyone.

"Y-You know th-that yo-you don't ha-have t-to yell..." Mitsuru looked downwards as she crossed her arms.

"But my theory only raises even more questions, like where was Kami kept during he was gone?" Akira wondered.

One of us rose their hand up slowly, that person was Catty. "I know the answer to that."

"Explain, young lady." Ruin was tapping his foot on the floor.

"Y-Yes sir." Catty quickly replied. "There was a secret room at end of the secret tunnel what originated from Kami's room. There was a pillow and a mattress there."

"I and Catty investigated the area together and so did Merkurius. I can tell that Catty is speaking the truth now." I continued her sentence.

Merkurius waited for Catty to finish, she clearly knew what she was about to say. "The sheets had no dust at them at all, meaning that they were used recently." She adjusted her broken mask better.

"So I guess that proves that Kami indeed is innocent in this case then?" Vapor wondered.

Yamada yawned. "According to my logic it does."

"You don't think that smart anyways so does it really even count?" Rieki insulted Yamada and laughed at it.

"..." Yamada did not respond.

Akira was tapping his feet on the ground. "Could we please stick at the current topic?"

"Fine, fine..." Rieki muttered to herself.

"So now we have confirmed that Kami was fainted in the secret room located at the secret tunnel..." Takeshi scratched his ear and continued to talk. "What now? Could we take a look at odd shoe prints?"

"Seems like a good idea to me." Toril crossed her arms and shrugged.

Mitsuru rose her hand in the air. "E-Everyone, co-could I ha-have y-your attention pl-please..." She trembled shakily. "I-I ha-have something to-to s-say about the sh-shoe p-prints..."

Ruin leaned forward, looking at Mitsuru. "What may be your information you want to share then?"

"I-I know wh-what ty-type of s-shoes th-they belong t-to..." Mitsuru stuttered.

"Tell us then." Takeshi said quickly and bluntly.

Mitsuru looked at the floor, not sure what to say. "T-They be-belong to bow-bowling shoes..."

"Bowling shoes? Maybe we could check take a look at everyone's shoes, if no one resists the idea." Murasaki suggested her idea to the all of us.

"I'm fine with it." Orachi seemed the be oddly happy and energetic suddenly.

"Me too, if it is good for the us, I will always agree." Catty smiled and placed her hand on top of her heart.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Kira cheered.

In the end, all of us agreed to look at our shoes.

Only one person wore bowling shoes out of us.

* * *

 **I have finally returned after a long break, and this is the first part of the trial, yay!**

 **Here is a reply to CosmicNamara:** **Hey there, CosmicNamara. Thanks for the review too. About Takeshi, he does have a American name but he prefers to use his Japanese one. Also making exact same models in Roblox as in the fanfic is pretty impossible, sadly ;(  
**

 **Be sure to review this fanfic and give it a thumbs up!**

 **Remember to follow this story so you can stay in touch with the fanfic!**

 **Be sure to vote for your 5 favorite characters to survive via the poll at my profile, it is very easy to find and vote!**

 **As always, see you soon!**


End file.
